Belle
by SiriuslyInLove-X
Summary: Belle Ivy Jenkins, best friends with Fred and George Weasley. Things are never simple when you always get into trouble, but things are made even more complicated when you think you're starting to fall in love with your best friend. Reviews!
1. Prologue

~x~ Prologue ~x~

Belle awoke, startled by the fact that today was the day she began her education in the wizarding world. At a very young age, everyone knew she was just like her brothers, at the age of two, having a very wide range of vocabulary, being able to hang upside down from the top of a swing with no difficulty at the age of five, being able to move objects with only her mind when she concentrated to a major extent and turn small objects into something else only by thinking about it.

Yes, she definitely was a witch.

She looked across at her bedside table, the alarm clock read 8.00 a.m. She snorted, and climbed briskly out of bed, her legs feeling like jelly, she stumbled across her room searching in the dim light for a clean pair of jeans to wear. She stooped down and began to grope around in her drawer.

'Ahh, Bloody hell!' she whispered, careful not to wake her brothers sleeping in the next room.

She pulled her hand up so that she could see what damage had been done, her finger had a slight cut about a millimetre in length. She walked over to the door of her bedroom and fumbled about on the wall trying to find the light switch. Looking around to find what has caused this minor injury to her long slender finger, she came across a fragment of a mirror, the mirror her grandmother had given her for her eleventh birthday, which was stained with a tiny splash of blood. She threw the culprit of her injury in the waste basket close to her window. She thought to herself, _when will I ever use a mirror_ _anyway?_ Growing up in a house full of boys really had taken its toll on her.

There was a quiet knock on the bedroom door, and her mother appeared in the doorway with her youngest son in her arms, she was a woman of exceptional beauty, and had obviously passed on her genes to her only daughter of the five children. Belle had her mother's flowing brown hair, her flawless skin and her long slender body and limbs. The only characteristic she had inherited from her father were his striking green eyes.

'Well darling, how are you feeling? Excited? Don't worry if you are nervous dear, your brothers were too.' she reassured Belle.

'Oh mum, don't exaggerate, I wasn't nervous at all, it was more.. an ad-'

'Oh yes you were nervous mate, you where quivering at the sight of the Hogwarts Express never mind the castle itself!' laughed their dad as he cut out Adam's sentence and went to join his wife in the doorway of his daughter's room.

Belle's brother Adam, was a year older than her, and had started Hogwarts the year before, he would never admit that he was even the slightest bit scared - of anything.

'Well, I'm quite excited, I can't wait to make friends or see the castle, but I am a bit nervous I suppose.' said Belle feebly.

'Don't worry pet.' As her father came over and gave her a hug, 'You'll be fine, Abel will look after you, won't you Abs.' Her father gave her oldest brother a stern look. But she knew Abel would take care of her, he had doted on her ever since she was born, and had always looked out for her when Adam and Zack picked on her.

As her family started to evacuate themselves from her room, Belle started to pack her suitcase with clothes and random knick-knacks that mattered to her. Sitting on her desk where the books she had got from Diagon Alley the day before. A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. The Standard Book of Spells. And her personal favourite, which she had already began to read, Magical Drafts and Potions.

As she finished up her packing, she changed out of her pyjamas and flung on a checked shirt and jeans. She then attempted to haul the heavy suitcase out of her room and down the corridor, huffing and puffing, she got to the top of the stairs.

She sat down on top of the suitcase and shouted for her older brother, 'ADAM!'

'What do you want, baby?' he sneered as he peered out of his bedroom.

'Don't call me a baby!' she snapped, but her glare turned to a grin, 'Give me a push down the stairs.'

'I'll get in trouble if you hurt yourself! So the answer is no.' Adam said as he began to close his bedroom door.

'But Adam!' whined Belle, who folded her arms stubbornly, 'I promise you won't get in trouble, I'll say I did it all myself.'

'Fine!' he yelled and strided across the landing towards the top of the stairs. He stopped behind Belle and the suitcase, gave it one almighty shove and Belle and the suitcase went whizzing down the staircase.

'Ahhhhh!' screamed Belle as she clung onto the suitcase for dear life.

A door swung open downstairs, and her eldest brother Abel came rushing out of the living room , stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared up at his little sister flying towards him sitting on top of a massive suitcase, 'Belle! What ….?'

'Abs! Get out of the way!' shouted Belle, who looked like she was enjoying herself.

But it was too late, there was an explosive crash, and the suitcase, Belle and Abs lay in a jumble on the floor. Belle's mother and father came running out of the kitchen, startled by the loud noise.

'What on earth happened here?' asked their mother who stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

'I …I pushed the suitcase down the stairs and Abel was standing at the bottom of them.' mumbled Belle who was fumbling with the hem of her shirt, 'and we crashed into each other.'

'It's okay mum, I'm fine,' said Abel who had picked himself up off the ground, 'But that is one very heavy suitcase! What on earth have you got in there Bella?' he asked his little sister.

'Not that much!' Belle said, knowing that she had packed ever single thing that would remind her of home in her suitcase, 'Just a few things,' she smiled sweetly.

'Are you sure you haven't put all your baby toys in there Bella?' her brother Zack teased her as he walked down the stairs.

'I don't have any baby toys Zack!' Belle said angrily, stamping her foot, 'And don't call me Bella! Only special people get to call me Bella and you aren't special!' she snapped.

'Right well, when everybody has stopped arguing, you can go and get breakfast.' said their father, who had walked past them towards the front door. He opened it and hovering outside was a tawny owl with a newspaper in its beak.

'Dad? Dad what time is it?' Belle asked him as he dropped a bronze knut into the small pouch that the owl was carrying, 'Is it time to go yet? I mean, we can't be late,' she said impatiently, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Her father smiled, stooped down and kissed her forehead, 'There's no hurry, pet. We're not going to be late, it's not even half eight yet!' he said laughing at his daughter's eagerness to get to Hogwarts. He closed the front door, and put his arm around Belle, 'C'mon let's go and get some breakfast,' he said, leading his only daughter towards the kitchen.

Belle scurried out of her father's grip and jumped onto her seat at the kitchen table, she grabbed two pieces of toast and began to munch them rather hurriedly. After about two minutes, she had finished her breakfast, leaped out of her seat again and had began to rush around the kitchen. She climbed onto the bench, reached up and grabbed a glass from the shelf. She jumped back down again, and ran hastily across the room towards the fridge, she opened it and snatched up a carton of orange juice, she quickly poured herself some and started to walk back to her chair again. But she didn't notice Adam deliberately sticking his foot out from under the table, she tripped over it, threw the glass of juice over him and landed flat on the floor.

'Belle! What did you do that for?!' Adam yelled who had jumped from his chair in astonishment when the cold liquid hit him.

'You tripped me up!' Belle said, who was gathering herself up from the floor.

Adam ignored her accusation, 'I'm soaking wet now!' he complained, and pulled open a drawer, grabbed a tea towel and began to dab away at the soggy patch on his shirt.

'That's what you get for tripping me up!' Belle snapped, she was beginning to loose her patience with her annoying brother. She sat down on her chair beside Abel, who was silently laughing at the incident, 'Have you even heard the saying 'what goes around comes around'? Belle asked Adam as he sat down at the table again, 'That was a perfect example of it,' she said smirking and sticking her tongue out at her brother.

'I think, maybe that's enough,' Their mother said, 'Adam please don't trip your sister up, it's not nice,' she said glancing sternly at Adam and then she turned to Belle, 'And Belle -'

'I didn't do anything!' Belle whined, 'Why are you telling me off when -'

'I'm not telling you off darling, I was going to tell you to try and ignore your brothers,' her mother said, 'They only annoy you to get you irritated.'

'But mum, we're only having fun!' Zack complained from across the table.

'That's enough Zack,' Their father cut in, sending Zack a strict glance, 'You're going to have to look after your sister when she goes to Hogwarts, not annoy or hurt her,' he said.

'Dad, I don't need them to look after me! I can look after myself,' Belle huffed, 'I already know a few spells anyway … it's not as if I can't protect myself,' she said proudly. As soon as she got home from Diagon Alley the day before, she began to read all the books she had purchased for useful spells and jinxes. She also thought it would be a good idea to swot up, just in case there were any horrible teachers that might ask questions on the first day.

'You're not allowed to use hexes, jinxes or any spell on any other student Bella, no matter how horrible they are to you,' Her father warned her, giving her a stern glance, 'If you do, we – your mother and I – won't be very happy.'

Belle hated it when her father used the 'we won't be happy' speech. She always hated letting her parents down and she disliked the fact that her parents only seemed to care if she or Abel did something wrong, Adam and Zack seemed to get away with more. But she figured that her and her eldest brother had the most to gain, Adam and Zack just lived for the fun. With Abel being made a prefect last year, he was setting a perfect example for Belle, while Adam and Zack where the complete opposite and had received more detentions in one year than what Abel had in his whole five years at Hogwarts. That wasn't to say Abel didn't break the rules, he just knew how not to get caught.

'Belle,' Her father said staring her in the eye, 'Promise me you won't hex anyone.'

Belle rolled her eyes, did her father not trust her at all? 'Fine dad, I promise,' she said unwillingly.

'Good,' her father smiled thankfully, 'We'll need to be leaving soon, it takes around an hour and twenty minutes to get to Kings Cross, so everybody go and get their trunks and I'll put them in the car I rented from the Ministry,' her father said, getting out of his chair.

'But why aren't we using Floo Network dad?' Abel asked, confused as to why they were for using muggle transport.

'We've got too much luggage Abs, it would never fit in our fireplace,' their dad replied, 'Anyway, it'll be fun driving around like a muggle,' he said laughing as he left the room.

~xXx~

Belle pushed her trolley up the platform, muggles glancing at her suspiciously as they saw the large grey owl perched in a cage on top of her trunk. She followed her father, who was leading them past train after train; but she knew that the Hogwarts Express was no ordinary train, it was bright red – a steam train. She had seen many times before when she went to see her brothers off, and now it was her turn. Finally, they stopped directly between platforms nine and ten.

'Right boys,' her father said, turning round to face his family, 'Off you go,' he said motioning towards the barrier.

'I'm going first!' Zack yelled, and he ran towards the wall pushing his trolley in front of him. He looked as though he was going to hit it, but as soon as he got close enough to it he vanished.

He was followed by Abel, who simply walked up to the barrier, 'See you there,' he said before disappearing.

'Adam?' their father said, 'Aren't you for going?' he asked his son questioningly.

'Oh, I – eh – wanted to go last,' Adam replied, smirking over at Belle. She glared at him, she knew he only wanted to go last because he wanted to see whether she made it through the barrier or not without messing something up.

'Adam.'

'Fine! I'm going,' he said, sticking his tongue out at his younger sister as he ran towards the wall, and eventually out of sight.

'You ready Belle?' her mother asked her as she put her arm around her only daughter and pulling her into a hug, 'Look at you … all grown up,' she said smiling.

'Oh mum, cut the soppy stuff,' Belle said giggling, before kissing her mother, 'I'll be fine, I promise.'

'Of course you will,' her father said giving her a bear hug, 'You're a tough cookie, you are,' he chuckled, 'Abs should be waiting at the other side for you, go on, give it a go,' he said urging her on.

Belle smiled weakly at him, she took a deep breath and began to run towards the barrier, she closed her eyes as she got nearer to the wall … CRASH! Belle's heart skipped a beat, her trolley jerked sideways and she was sent flying across the platform. She didn't want to open her eyes, she had crashed into the barrier and it didn't let her through, she was practically in tears but glad that none of her brothers were there to witness it.

'Bloody hell, I'm so sorry,' said a voice belonging to someone that was tugging at her arm, 'Are you okay?'

Belle slowly opened her eyes to see a freckly face and blazing red hair staring down at her, a worried expression on his face, 'I-I'm fine,' she stuttered, trying to pull herself up off of the ground.

'Here, let me help,' said the red-headed boy offering a hand, 'It's my fault anyway.'

She gladly took his hand and he gently pulled her up off the platform, 'Thank you,' Belle smiled, but the expression on her face turned to confusion, 'So I didn't crash into the barrier...'

'No, I crashed into your trolley, I didn't see you,' the boy said apologetically, 'Sorry,' he said smiling awkwardly.

'Apology accepted, I'm Belle, Belle Ivy Jenkins,' she said grinning and holding out her hand.

The boy smiled and shook her hand, 'Call me George, it's George Weasley, but call me George,' he said.

'Nice to meet you,' Belle said politely, 'Is it your first year at Hogwarts too?' she asked him as she gathered some of her belongings that had fallen off her trolley.

George bent down to help her, he picked up Belle's dark purple backpack and set it on the trolley, 'Yeah, but it's not so bad because I have Fred, at least I know someone. Well, I know you as well now too,' George said smiling, 'Oh, Fred's my twin in case you're wondering.'

'You have a twin! Cool!' Belle said, 'I wish I had a twin, then maybe I wouldn't be the only girl in the family,' she said gloomily.

'Our sister, Ginny, she's the only girl too,' George said, wheeling his trolley towards the barrier, 'I have a funny feeling that you two would get on well,' he laughed. 'Well, I'll see you on the other side then,' he said winking.

'Yeah, bye!' Belle said as she watched him disappear, she turned her trolley around so that it was facing the barrier, she began to run towards it, closing her eyes as she got closer. She was expecting to crash into it, but she hit nothing and just kept running. She opened her eyes and pulled to a stop, the platform was filled with people hustling and bustling around, pupils gathering together and filing onto the train and being waved off by their parents. She turned the corner, and there it was; the Hogwarts express.

'BELLA!' A voice called from the crowds of people, her brother Abel came running towards her, pushing past people and then excusing his actions, 'Where did you go?! Mum and dad said you went through the barrier, but I didn't see you,' he said concernedly.

'George Weasley crashed into my trolley and sent me flying,' Belle explained to her elder brother, 'I don't think mum and dad saw it and maybe thought that I had made it through okay.'

Abel frowned, 'Well are you okay? That's all that matters,' he said, pushing Belle's trolley for her.

'I'm fine, really,' Belle reassured him, 'Well at least I have a friend in my year now,' she said, before pausing to think, 'Well two, if his twin is nice.'

'George Weasley has a twin? Two more Weasleys, that's four at Hogwarts now,' Abel said shaking his head, 'I suppose they're as bad as us Jenkins' though. (There is four of them at Hogwarts) Here we are,' he said, parking the trolley beside the train for the porter to lift her trunk onto the train, 'Are you okay to go and find a compartment on your own?' he asked his younger sister.

'Yes,' she said before hugging her brother and kissing his cheek, 'I'll see you later!'

'I'll come and see you after the prefect meeting,' Abel said before she climbed upon the bright scarlet train.

Belle smiled as she walked down the aisle of the first compartment, she was finally on her way to Hogwarts.

**Hope you like the story so far!! (: Tell me if you think I should keep going with it … Reviews and constructive criticism is great! Tori xox**

**P.S I have another story .. I'm Not Just His Sister … go have a look (:**


	2. Chapter One

~x~Chapter One~x~

'Do that again Zack and you'll wish you had never been born,' snarled the long haired girl, who was pushing her trolley along the platform. Her elder twin brothers had been the vexation of her life since she was born, and still she had not even tried ignoring them. She winced again as the front of a trolley caught on her ankle. She spun around angrily, her eyes red, 'GROW UP!' she yelled causing her owl Jolie to screech wildly.

'Jeez, sis. Take a chill pill,' Adam retorted, his face smug with pleasure. The only reason they annoyed her was to make her flip her lid and yell at them. It was the adrenaline rush of being cursed at any second.

'Don't worry, Adam. I'll give _you_ the medication you deserve,' Belle growled, and quickly snatched her wand from her back pocket. She was about to fire a stinging hex at Adam when her eyes fluttered across the platform. She screamed, 'ABS!' She ran over and practically jumped on her eldest brother, 'What are you doing here? I thought you would be out doing your _Auror duties_. You know how you're rumoured to be the 'best young auror out there',' Belle said excitedly, smiling broadly up at Abel.

'C'mon Bella, I've only just passed my assessments. I hardly think Moody would want a novice auror out on duty with him,' Abel said, laughing at his sister's over-enthusiasm. 'I was surprised when Kingsley actually let me have the morning off.'

'Kingsley?' Belle asked him inquisitively.

'Yeah, my assessor,' Abel replied as they walked towards platforms nine and ten. Belle found her abandoned trolley again and began pushing it in front of her once more. 'There is some pretty awesome people down at the office. You would love Tonks, she's darn right crazy and dead clumsy too, been an auror for about four years now she has.'

'Is she the metamorphmagus? I remember seeing her on the platform a couple of times when mum, dad and me were seeing you off,' Belle said as they approached the gate between platforms nine and ten.

'Yeah, she is. Wacky hair colours and band t-shirts are her speciality,' Abel said, putting an arm around his younger sister who was about a foot shorter than him. Belle was much shorter than all of her older siblings when they had been her age, but she was not stumpy, her long limbs and thin body evened out her height making her appear well proportioned. When standing tall she reached a nice height of five foot five.

'It's weird not having you around at Hogwarts. No one to keep the twins in order any more, they just run riot. Although I must say Fred and George get into more trouble than what they do! But I'm not complaining though, they make life interesting,' Belle said, stopping briefly before the gate. 'I spent a couple of days at the Weasley's over the summer, after the came back from Egypt. Mrs Weasley invited me, just to keep Ginny company, you know, and get away from the twins for a while,' she explained.

'The Weasleys always were a nice bunch of folk. I'd say I probably got on with Charlie the best, even though he wasn't in my year, but he was so down-to earth,' Abel said, 'C'mon it's nearly eleven, you'll miss the train,' he said, nudging Belle towards the barrier.

Belle grinned, 'Don't get so stressed, Abs. It's twenty to, we have plenty of time,' she said, 'See you on the other side,' she said and walked through the barrier, disappearing out of sight. She smiled broadly when she sighted the Hogwarts Express. Everyone was rushing around, hustling and bustling, waving goodbyes, owls were screeching, cats hissing. She pushed her trolley forward slightly, Abel suddenly appeared behind her.

'Well come on then! What are you waiting for?' Abel asked her.

'I was just soaking in the atmosphere as a matter of fact,' Belled replied bluntly, smiling assertively at her brother.

'Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, I want to go and see everybody!' Abel said impatiently, throwing his hand in the air dramatically.

'Only five year olds do that, Abs,' Belle laughed at his actions and she pushed the trolley forward. They politely pushed their way through the crowds of people. Belle waved across the platform to her friends, Abel greeted a few people that he knew and stopped to talk to James Lennon, who was seeing off his brother who was in fourth year. Belle kept walking, hoping to find either the Weasleys or Angelina and Katie. She scanned through the crowds and smiled when she found someone she recognised. Belle wheeled her trolley down the platform and stopped behind a group of people.

'You know, Ronald, I really wish you would stop growing,' she said, smiling as all of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione turned around. Ron grinned awkwardly. 'You make me look like a midget!' Belle said.

'That wouldn't be hard,' came a voice from behind Ron. Belle jerked her head past him to see who had just spoken, she rolled her eyes when she identified the person. 'Really funny, Fred. Hilarious. You do realise I always look like a midget anyway – I hang around with you two oafs,' Belle said, smirking as Fred and George emerged from the crowds.

'Aw come on Bella, we're not oafs, are we?' George asked, his expression mockingly sad.

'I hope you don't mind if I answer that question, Belle,' Ginny said, 'Yes, you are oafs. In fact, the pair of you are bloody idiots,' she said.

'Ginny! Mind your language!' Mrs Weasley snapped as she fumbled around in the large bag she was carrying. 'Oh, hello Belle dear. How was the rest of your summer? You really should have come and joined us at the Leaky Cauldron for the last few days of the holiday, I'm sure you would have kept Fred and George out of trouble,' she said glancing over at her exceedingly tall sons.

'I would have loved to Mrs Weasley, it was just that all of our relatives always come visit us before we go off to Hogwarts, and I hadn't seen them in a while. Maybe next year,' Belle smiled.

'You are always welcome, dear. Come visit any time you like,' Mrs Weasley said warmly, 'Now, I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Harry. I hope you like ham and cheese … Ron? Where … Ah, here you are, no they're not corned beef, dear. George? George! Where is he? There you are, here you go.'

'I'm not George, I'm Fred!' said the red-headed twin; Fred.

'And you call yourself our mother,' said George who appeared by his twin's side. Belle giggled at Mrs Weasley's expression, she knew how she felt. For three years she couldn't tell the twins apart, but from close observation and being one of their best friends, she had noticed that George was more subdued than Fred. She also noticed that George had more freckles on his cheeks than Fred, and that Fred had a small mark on his neck.

'Oh … well, just sort them out between you,' Mrs Weasley said hurriedly handing them two lots of sandwiches. 'Dear me, we'd better hurry, the train will be leaving any minute!' She cried, 'Have a good time, dear.' Mrs Weasley said to Belle and gathered her up into a hug, and kissed her cheek.

'Thanks, Mrs Weasley,' Belle smiled, and she watched as Mrs Weasley kissed each of her children, then Hermione, and then Harry, who received an extra hug. Belle pulled her trolley over to the compartment where all the Weasleys' luggage was stored, she was about to lift her trunk up onto the train when she felt it being lifted from her hands.

'Just because I'm a midget doesn't mean I can't manage to do anything on my own!' Belle complained, she put her hands on her hips and glared playfully at the red-headed twins who where grinning awkwardly.

'You know George, she does a scarily good impression of mum, doesn't she?' Fred muttered, just loud enough so that Belle would hear him.

'I can do an even better impression of Ginny when she's angry, wanna see?' Belle retorted, a cocky grin appearing on her face.

'No, you're okay thanks. I don't fancy bogeys flying out of my nose,' George said as they got up onto the train, 'So how was your summer, Bella?' he asked as they walked down the corridor looking for an empty compartment.

'Overall? It was okay actually, Adam and Zack seemed to be out of the house more often, so I got peace and quiet. And I taught Lewis how to ride a broom, he was so enthusiastic about it. I think he would make a great seeker,' Bella said, 'Nothing on Harry of course, but he'll have left school by then.'

'Well if he can fly a broom like you, I'm sure he'll be brilliant. What are you? Top Gryffindor goal scorer?' Fred asked as they continued to walk down the corridor, brushing past other pupils in an attempt to find a compartment.

'Don't over exaggerate, Fred. I'm reasonably good, not amazing,' Belle said, who was glancing into a compartment, 'Look. There's Lee, Katie and Angelina,' she said, nodding into the compartment at Angelina, who was waving at them. Belle slid open the door, 'Hi guys.'

'Right, Belle?' came Lee's reply, 'Fred, George.'

'Hi, Belle. How were your holidays? Sorry I didn't get to see you, I was in France all summer. I hope the twins didn't annoy you too much,' Angelina said as Belle sat down beside her.

'It's fine, I actually didn't see much of the twins anyway, they were always in town. And I was over at the guys for a few days, so at least I had some company,' Belle said nodding over at Fred and George, who were quietly consulting with Lee. Belle raised her eyebrow and glanced at Angelina, 'Do you think they would notice if I went and listened into their conversation?' she whispered.

Angelina grinned, 'Go on, try it,' she said, giggling.

Belle got out of her seat slowly, and wandered over to the other side of the compartment where Fred, George and Lee were talking. She quietly sat down beside George, hoping that he did not notice her, but as soon as she leant over to try and listen to their conversation they stopped talking.

'Who's up for some exploding snap?' Fred asked, as he pulled out a packet of cards from his pocket.

Belle glanced suspiciously at George, who grinned at her, 'You'll make a great auror some day,' he said mockingly, nudging her side playfully, 'We never would have guessed that you were planning to eavesdrop on our conversation.'

'What? How did you –'

'All the whispering, and giggling like schoolgirls. Well, that kind of gave you away,' George said, and picked up a pile of cards.

'We are schoolgirls, George,' Belle said.

'Yes, but still,' George said, then he paused to examine his cards. He glanced at Belle, who was looking over his shoulder at the cards, 'You can help me,' he said.

Belle giggled, 'You need my help to play snap? All you need to do is place one of your cards on top of the pile, George,' she said.

'Exactly, that's going to be your job,' George smirked.

'Oh no no no, don't get me to do your dirty work, George Weasley,' Belle scolded him impishly, but a small smile crept up her face, 'Unless -'

'No I'm not for giving you the Marauder's map,' George said immediately, as he set down a card on top of the pile that was resting between himself and his brother.

'I wasn't going to say that,' Belle responded abruptly, 'I was going to -' she cut off when she caught the expression on George's face and sighed heavily, she knew she was defeated, 'Fine, I was going to ask you for that map. But I don't understand why you won't let me even touch it!'

'Because, the map is the reason we exist,' George replied brusquely.

'The reason you exist is because your mum and dad -'

'Spare us the gory details please!'

'Fine! But it doesn't make sense at all. You found the map in Filch's office in first year, correct?' George nodded, ' And because of it you know all the secret passageways in the school, and you have shown me most of them. Well, why won't you let me have the map for a change? I do help you with most of your pranks,' Belle reasoned.

'We know you do, Bella. But it is our prized possession, and we won't let anyone, even our best friends, to have it for longer than five seconds,' George said.

'It's not as if I'm going to ruin the thing!'

'We take precautions,' George said as he watched the pile of cards exploding over Fred, he laughed jeeringly and threw the rest of his cards onto the pile.

The Hogwarts Express continued to head north. It sped steadily through the countryside, which gradually became wilder and darker. Rain began to fall, and the wind battered against the sides of the train. Everyone in the compartment had quietened down. Angelina was reading a magazine, Katie was talking quietly to Lee, Fred and George were talking, almost inaudibly, about restocking their supply of prank equipment from Zonko's while Belle was leaning against George, listening attentively to what they were saying.

At about one o'clock the short witch pushing the food trolley arrived outside their compartment. She slid open the compartment door, 'Anything off the trolley, dears?' she said sweetly.

Fred and George glanced grimly at each other, 'No thanks, we're all set,' they said simultaneously, holding up their packages of sandwiches.

Belle smiled at their expressions and got out of her seat, 'Um, two packets of Droobles, a packet of Bertie Bott's and … -'

'A new face,' sneered Marcus Flint, who had appeared at the other side of the trolley.

'Shove off, Flint,' Belle snarled, glaring at him. She turned her attention to the trolley lady, 'That's all, thanks,' she said stiffly.

'Exactly, that's all you can afford, ain't it Jenkins?' Adrian Pucey jeered, his face sourly smug.

Belle glared at him, and was about to turn her back on them, but felt the presence of someone behind her, 'You got a problem, Flint, Pucey?' Belle glanced up, Fred and George were standing behind her protectively. The trolley lady was no where to be seen.

'No we don't actually, Weasel. Just saying hello to Bella here,' Flint smirked.

'Don't call me Bella,' Belle snapped.

'You don't half over-react do you, Jenkins?' Pucey taunted her.

'Why don't you two just piss off somewhere far away,' Fred snarled treacherously.

'Don't worry, Weasel, we were just leaving,' Flint said, flashing an evil grin.

'Bloody evil scumbags. Stupid fat trolls,' the twins muttered angrily, Belle saw them screw up their faces in wrath as their gaze followed Flint and Pucey stalk off down the corridor.

'Honestly, you should know by now that all they want is to get you angry,' Belle said, turning to face the twins that towered above her.

'We could say exactly the same thing about your twin brothers,' George said, smiling at his intelligent conclusion as they entered the compartment.

Belle sat down beside Angelina and glanced at George, 'I know they do. But they're different. They annoy me because they're idiots, not because they have it in for me,' she said as she opened her packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, she picked one out and popped it in her mouth. She spluttered, coughed and quickly swallowed what she had in her mouth, 'Vomit,' she said, answering the questioning looks that everyone was giving her.

The rain got heavier. It hammered against the plain glass windows, the wind continued to rattle against the sides of the train. It had grown darker, the lanterns sparked on, lighting up the corridors and the compartments. Belle got up out of her seat, walked over to the window and stared into the sinister darkness that surrounded the train, 'Surely we're nearly there,' she said quietly to herself. The train began to slow down, 'Angelina, what time is it?' Belle asked.

'Fourteen minutes past five,' came the reply.

'We don't normally arrive until about six,' Lee said, checking his own watch.

'Why are we slowing down then?' Katie asked, as she watched Belle stare attentively out the window.

'Is it just me … or has it got unusually cold?' Belle asked them, there was an uncertainty in her voice. She began to walk over to the door of the compartment, there was a sudden jolt as the train stopped, the lanterns went out; they were in total darkness. Belle lost her balance and fell onto the seat, half of her body partially resting on someone's knees. 'Sorry whoever this is. I can't see a thing,' Belle explained.

'It's only me,' said the voice belonging to the person that Belle was sitting on.

'Thanks, that really helped,' Belle said bluntly.

'It's George.'

'What's going on?' Angelina asked.

'Maybe we've broken down,' Lee suggested.

'I'll go and ask someone in the next compartment if they know what's going on,' Belle offered and she got out of the seat, reached her hands out in front of her and began to feel her way towards the door. She groped around for the handle, finally she found it and slid open the door. She reached out her hands in front of her again, feeling her way around. She screamed when she felt something peculiar, 'Who's that?' she cried.

'It's me,' said the Scottish voice.

'I wish people would stop saying 'It's me' I can't actually see you!' Belle complained, even though she could easily identify the person by their accent, 'Anyway, what are you doing here, Oliver?'

'I was actually trying to find you. Wanted to know if you'll be on the team this year, I'm captain again you see,' Oliver explained.

'That's great, Oliver!' came the cries from the compartment.

'You can come and sit with us until the lights come on again if you want,' Belle offered.

'Thanks,' Oliver said and he began to walk into the compartment.

Belle followed him. THUMP! 'Ouch,' Belle said, rubbing her forehead. She groped around, but couldn't find the door. The corridor grew intensely cold, almost painful. It spread through her body, deeper than her skin, into her chest, her heart.

'Belle? Where are you?'

'Who's this?

'Angelina.'

'Where's Bella?'

There was a soft rattling noise, it was growing louder, something was getting closer. Belle panicked and began to fumble around on the wall for the handle of the door, she felt something grab her arm and pull her towards them. A door slammed shut.

'Belle, are you okay?'

'Bella?'

'What was that noise?'

'W-What was that?' Belle finally managed to utter, she was guided slowly by a pair of gentle hands towards a seat in which she sat down on.

'I don't know, but it was creepy,' said Fred, who had sat down beside Belle, 'There was a thump and it went really cold. We couldn't find you.'

'Yeah, I walked into the door,' Belle mumbled, and rubbed her forehead that was still throbbing. She was suddenly starting to feel incredibly pitiful for Harry.

'How are you feeling?' George asked her, his arm was wrapped around her shoulder comfortingly.

'Just a bit shaken that's all, it was -' Belle stopped, the lanterns above them flickered on spilling light into the compartment and the lanterns in the corridor began to flash on too. Angelina got out of her seat and walked over to the door, she slid it open and looked up and down the corridor, many pupils were doing the same. 'Excuse me? What's going on?' Angelina asked a man in a rather shabby overcoat.

'Don't worry, just a slight hitch. The train should be moving again soon, are you all okay?' the greying man asked them as he looked into the compartment, 'I hope you don't mind me saying dear, but you look awfully pale,' he said walking into the compartment towards Belle, 'Have some of this, you'll be feeling better in no time,' the man said, reaching into his pocket and handing her two pieces of chocolate.

'Thank you,' Belle smiled feebly.

'My pleasure. The train should be moving again quite soon. I'm off to see the driver, I'll call back and see how you are,' he said, striding out of the compartment and into the corridor.

Angelina smiled, 'Thank you, sir,' she called after him and slid the door closed and returned to her seat, 'I wonder who that was?' she asked.

'Dunno … he seemed pretty nice,' Belle said as she nibbled on the chocolate.

'Maybe he'll tell us what that thing was?' Fred said, as he gazed out of the window. Suddenly the train jerked again, this time slowly moving forwards and gradually gaining speed.

'Oh good, at least we're moving again,' Katie said, she was sitting in the corner of the compartment, her face a ghostly white colour. Belle smiled at her and handed her a piece of the chocolate that the man had given her. 'Thanks, Belle,' Katie smiled and bit into the small slab of chocolate.

They all sat in silence. Fred was gazing out of the window, his expression confused yet concerned. Belle sat in between the twins, her head resting on George's shoulder, she was nearly asleep. The door slid open, Belle's eyes snapped up.

'Sorry to startle you,' the man apologised, 'We should be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes,' he informed them with a smiled. 'And I am very sorry, I should have introduced myself, I am Professor Lupin,' he said.

'I'm assuming you're for teaching Defence Against the Darks Arts then,' Belle said, lifting her head from George's shoulder.

'Yes, I am,' Professor Lupin smiled.

'I hope you're better than all the other Professors we've had,' Lee said, grinning.

Professor Lupin laughed, 'I'd like to think so,' he said, 'I better be going, I have another patient to attend to. I look forward to teaching you all, goodbye,' he said with a slight wave and walked off down towards the end of the train.

After a short while the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade station and there was a scramble as everyone got off the train. Outside, it was freezing, the rain poured down and the icy wind roared. Belle followed the twins, Lee, Angelina and Katie onto the mud track where hundreds of carriages awaited them. They climbed inside the nearest carriage and shut the door, it set off, bumping along the track. As the carriage trundled through Hogsmeade, it reached a pair of stone pillars and impressive iron gates, Hogwarts was in sight.

**Hope you liked the chapter!! Reviews and Constructive Criticism are really appreciated (:**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Tori xo**


	3. Chapter Two

~x~Chapter Two~x~

'What are dementors doing at Hogwarts? I take it that's what that thing was on the train, you know, when it went all cold, and it felt like you'd never be happy again,' Belle said as the carriage trundled through the large iron gates. Standing at each of the pillars, their ragged cloaks billowing in the wind; dementors. Their eerie presence had everyone wondering why exactly they were guarding the school. Was it because the mass murderer Sirius Black was on the run? Perhaps all would be revealed.

'Dumbledore will probably explain why they're here at the feast,' Angelina said and then glanced down at her stomach, 'Speaking of the feast, is anyone else abnormally hungry?' she asked the other occupants of the carriage.

Exactly on time, as if it was planned, Belle's stomach let out a dramatic gurgle, causing everyone to laugh. 'I think maybe I'm hungry too,' Belle said, laughing.

The carriages continued up the winding lane towards Hogwarts castle. The wind was still roaring around the carriage, making it harder for it to reach it's destination, but after much determination the carriage finally halted in front of the giant oak doors that light was flooding out from. Belle climbed out of the carriage and followed her friends and a crowd of pupils into the castle. She was glad to be back at Hogwarts, it was her second home, but she knew that this year would be a lot tougher than previous years had been. She and her friends would be studying towards their OWL's this year. Even though she had lived in Hogwarts for most of her teenage years she could not help but admire the magnificent building. She stopped in the archway and gazed around the entrance hall.

'C'mon Belle!' Fred said in her ear and tugged her towards the Great Hall.

Belle resisted and pulled her arm back, she stared back up to the top of the stairs that lead to the main stairwell, 'Is – Is that Alicia?' she said in a confused tone, 'I thought she was in South Africa, she only moved a year ago,' Belle said, snorting at the thought of Alicia returning to Hogwarts. It wasn't as if Belle hated her, there was just something about her that she disliked. Maybe it was because Alicia and her had always competed for the spot of chaser on the Gryffindor team, or battled to be the best at Transfiguration. Maybe it was something else, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

'You're right! It is Alicia!' Fred said excitedly, 'OI! ALICIA! DOWN HERE!' he yelled, waving up at Alicia who was speaking animatedly with Professor McGonagall.

She must have heard Fred, because she turned her attention to the crowds of pupils down below her. She spotted Fred immediately, his red hair like a flame among the gathering. Alicia began to wave down at them, her mouth spread into a broad grin. She spoke once more to Professor McGonagall and skipped down the stairs towards Belle and Fred. 'Fred, Belle!' Alicia said as she approached them, she flung her arms around Fred, 'It's so good to see you again!' she said and leapt upon Belle, who jumped in surprise, 'Good to see you, Belle.'

'It's good to see you again too, Alicia,' Belle said confusedly, patting Alicia's back awkwardly, 'How was South Africa?' she asked her as they broke away from each other.

'Amazing, I loved it, but I missed England too much. So did Carmel, she wasn't herself at all. She was so much more quiet and withdrawn than normal, so mum and dad decided that it was best to move back and complete our education at Hogwarts,' Alicia explained as they walked into the Great Hall.

'Carmel is in second year isn't she?' Belle asked her as they wandered down the aisle towards where George, Angelina, Lee and Katie where sitting.

'Yeah, but she's really young for her age so mum and dad agreed with Professor Dumbledore that it would be best to put her in first year,' Alicia informed her and then broke into a smile, 'Oh, I'm just so glad to be back!' she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Belle laughed half-heartedly at her.

'Well, you haven't really missed much to be honest. We won the house cup last year and … oh my word! There was the basilisk, people were getting petrified! I can't believe I forgot about that,' Belle said, putting her face in her hands and shaking her head in disbelief. 'It was quite frightening last year actually …'

'You weren't even in danger!' Fred laughed, and pulled Belle into a one-armed hug.

'Ginny was acting strangely and … when McGonagall said she was in the Chamber of Secrets – It's not funny, Fred!' Belle said exasperatedly, gently cuffing him on the back of the head.

'You're such a worrier! She's fine now anyway. She was really happy when you came over during the summer, you're like a sister to her,' Fred said to which Belle smiled.

'I feel like her sister! I spent more time with your family than what I do with my own!' Belle laughed as she sat down between Ron and George. 'Alright, Ron? Where's Harry and Hermione?' she asked the red head.

'McGonagall wanted to speak to them about something,' Ron explained, 'I wish the sorting would hurry up, I'm starving!' he complained and began to rub his stomach.

'Gosh, what is with you Weasleys? You're always eating!' Belle laughed to which she received a poke in the side from George. 'You're just as bad as what we are!' he said and grinned at her as she edged away from him in fear that he might poke her again. He turned back around and looked up, sitting opposite him was Alicia. He smiled towards her, and turned his attention to Belle and Ron who were talking about Egypt, which his family had visited over the summer. He had totally forgotten who she was, but then a memory sparked in the back of his mind and he spun around again, 'Alicia?! What are you doing here?' he asked her confusedly, but glad that she had returned to Hogwarts.

Alicia smiled, 'I missed you guys too much,' she giggled immaturely. 'I missed the pranks and you two messing about,' she said cockily, nodding towards Fred and George. Belle turned her attention to Alicia and George's conversation, she snorted and rolled her eyes at Alicia's unnecessary flirting. Angelina saw her and laughed loudly. 'What are you laughing at, Angelina?' Alicia asked her, she narrowed her eyes angrily, clearly thought that Angelina had been laughing at something to do with her petty story.

'No need to get your knickers in a twist, Alicia. I wasn't even listening to your story, it was a personal joke between Belle and myself,' Angelina said smugly to Alicia's embarrassed expression.

At the front of the hall, the first years had gathered around the three-legged stool where the Sorting Hat sat. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of the small gathering, a roll of parchment in her hand. 'Now, when I call your name, come and sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house,' McGonagall explained to the cowering first years.

'I remember when you were a wee firstie, Ron,' Belle whispered to the red headed Weasley sitting next to her, 'You should have seen your face when you sat on that stool, you looked like you were going to faint!' she laughed quietly at the memory.

'Gee, thanks, Belle. You know, you were always the one, out of all of those idiot's friends that I liked the best. Now, I'm not so sure,' Ron pouted.

'Just 'cause you fancy her, Ron!' Fred shouted across the table. Pupils from other tables turned around and began to whisper among themselves as Ron went bright red and kept his gaze on the table.

'I don't actually, Fred!' Ron hissed, sending Fred a glare across the table, 'Why don't you just keep your big mouth shut!' he snarled and folded his arms stubbornly. Belle glanced awkwardly between the two brothers. 'It's not that I don't think you're pretty, Belle. I-I just …' Ron said, but he couldn't think of anything to say and went bright red in embarrassment again.

Belle laughed, 'It's okay, Ronnie. I understand,' she said and winked at him. She turned back to watch the sorting, but caught Fred's eye and grinned broadly

'Spinnet, Carmel,' McGonagall called out from the front of the Great Hall.

'Oh, look, look! It's Carmel! She'll definitely be in Gryffindor, I'm sure of it,' Alicia said, excitedly and she waved over at her sister who had sat herself down on the three-legged stool. The short, strawberry blonde girl sat contentedly on the stool, her expression was curious yet anxious. A small, sly smirk grew on her face into a wide grin. For a small girl, she seemed quite menacing. After a whiled, the Sorting hat began to stir, 'SLYTHERIN!' it screeched and the little girl hopped off the stool and skipped towards the Slytherin table.

Belle glanced over at Alicia, who was gaping speechlessly at the Sorting Hat, 'What?! What – Did it just say … S-Slytherin? There's got to be some mistake!' she cried and got up off her seat.

'Leesh, sit down. You can't change anything, maybe she was just meant to be in Slytherin,' George said, reassuringly.

'But, I-I _need_ to speak to her, she might not be able to cope … It's Slytherin, you can't trust any of them!' Alicia said worriedly, but obeyed George and sat down again. 'Where is she? Does she look okay?' she asked anyone who would listen.

Belle glanced around, she spotted the strawberry blonde girl talking to a black haired boy who was sitting beside her. Belle turned back around again, 'As far as I can see, she seems to be enjoying herself,' she shrugged and glanced over at Alicia, who was glaring at her.

'Enjoying herself!? Do you think this is _funny_, Belle? Of course you would, I know you damn well hate me anyway! Just because I'm better than you at quidditch and – and the twins like me more, it doesn't mean you have to hate me!' Alicia hissed and bunched her fists angrily.

Belle stared at her bewilderedly and then laughed in disbelief, 'You know what I think is funny, Alicia? The fact that you _think_ you're better than me at quidditch and you can't really be the one to decide whether the twins like you or I more. To be honest I couldn't care less, as long as they're happy. And no, I don't think it's funny that your sister is in Slytherin, maybe it's just where she belongs and you never know, she might just be happy there,' Belle snapped back at Alicia.

'Alicia, I really don't know what you're thinking but Belle is our best friend and she always has been. Surely you know that,' Fred reasoned with Alicia, 'You weren't here last year, you missed out on a lot of things, we've grown as friends and picked up on things that you have missed out on because you were in Africa.'

'Fred's right, Alicia. You just can't arrive and assume that things are exactly they way they were when you left them. People have moved on, you've got to realize that,' Angelina said, 'And trust us, Belle doesn't hate you. If you knew Belle, you'd know that she doesn't hate anyone and if she did, she would make their life hell.'

'And that's just what I do to some special Slytherins,' Belle added and glanced over at the Slytherin table to where Flint and Pucey where sitting.

Alicia grimaced, she genuinely looked as though she was sorry and that she knew she had made a mistake, 'I guess you're right. I'm sorry for being a bitch, I shouldn't have been so haughty,' she said, grimacing.

'I think you should apologise to Belle, Leesh,' George said. That was the first time he had spoken the whole way through the argument, by his expression, he was clearly annoyed that Alicia had snapped at Belle.

Alicia glanced apologetically over at Belle, 'Sorry, Belle. I was really horrible to you, I shouldn't have been,' she said a smiled feebly at the brunette.

'It's okay, Alicia. But I don't really appreciate being snapped at unnecessarily,' Belle said, raising her eyebrow. 'Oh, look, Ron. There's Harry and Hermione,' Belle said when she noticed them walking quickly towards where they were sitting. 'Shove up, guys! Make room for the boy who lived and his faithful side-kick!' she shouted up the table and began pushing George up the bench.

Harry sat down beside her, 'Alright Harry? Off doing business with Voldy the Mouldy where you?' Belle teased and nudged him playfully.

Harry laughed, 'No, I wasn't. I've got a conference meeting with him later actually,' he said, playing along with Belle's joke. 'I had to go and see Madam Pomfrey, I-I eh … _fainted_ on the train because of the dementor,' he said, but clearly he wasn't comfortable about telling her this.

'No need to be awkward about it Harry, they aren't terribly nice creatures to be confronted by,' Belle said comfortingly. 'Professor Lupin had to give me some chocolate, he said I looked awful. He's a nice guy, that Lupin. Hopefully he'll be one of the better Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors.'

'Did the dementor come into your compartment on the train?' Harry asked her interestedly.

Belle snorted, 'No, I just happened to be on the wrong side of the door,' she said and then continued, 'Because some stupid quidditch captain shut the door behind him _without_ me being in the actual compartment!' Belle said loud enough so that Oliver would hear her.

Oliver turned around and held up his hands, 'I said I was sorry!' he said in his heavy Scottish accent. 'I don't actually know how I'm going to be able to cope with having you on the team this year again! You're a nightmare!'

'Hey! I'm the one that keeps the twins under wraps and from causing mischief!' Belle reasoned with him, '_And _I scored the most goals this season,' she said proudly and stuck her nose in the air. Alicia stared maliciously at her.

'She makes everyone laugh and feel part of the team,' Harry added, patting Belle on the shoulder.

'Harry's right! Belle is the sticky goo that holds the team together,' Fred interrupted.

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes, 'You don't need to worry guys, I have no intentions of kicking Belle off the team. Not with the potential she has,' he said, 'Plus, she was the only one that actually managed to stay awake on our first training session last year.' Belle noticed Alicia listening attentively to their conversation, she glared at Belle when Oliver said he would not take her off the team.

'That's because she was full of energy after the amount of crap she ate the day before! Seven galleons worth of sweets!' Fred said.

'Well, if that's what it takes, I suggest you all do that,' Oliver said.

Belle smiled, 'But I puked over George afterwards,' she said and glanced apologetically towards George. Whose expression showed that it had definitely happened. 'Sorry, George. You know I didn't mean to,' Belle said feebly.

'I know you didn't mean to Belle, I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time,' George said, grimacing in remembrance of the incident. 'And remind me not to be the one to clean you up afterwards. I was sick for three days because of you,' he said.

Harry laughed, 'I remember that! When you touched down, I had never seen anyone look so green! You really did look awful,' he said, 'I remember seeing you gagging slightly, Fred and George where standing in front of you … then you said 'I think I'm gonna be –' and then you puked over George. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen!'

'Thanks, Potter,' George said dismally, 'Next time you want to be puked on, tell me. I could easily have it arranged.'

'Better watch out, Harry. You might be on the receiving end of one on their pranks now,' Belle warned him, 'I'll give you the heads up if they decide on anything,' she said.

'Thanks, Belle. I owe you one,' Harry said, he was about to ask her why Alicia was back in England but the Headmaster stood up to speak so he didn't bother.

'Welcome!' Professor Dumbledore said. He was very old, but always seemed to be full of energy. He had long silver hair and beard, he wore half-moon glasses and had a crooked nose. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, and as one of them is very serious, it seems wise to tell you all now before you become befuddled by our excellent feast …' Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, 'As you will all be aware after the search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is currently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here because the Ministry thinks it is wise for them to be situated here because of current events. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds,' Dumbledore continued, 'And while they are here, I must make it plain that nobody should leave the school grounds without permission. The Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises,' he paused for a moment, 'Or even Invisibility Cloaks, ' he added.

Belle noticed Harry and Ron glance at each other. She knew that Harry owned an Invisibility Cloak and that he frequently used it to get to places, forbidden or out of bounds or even just to go and visit Hagrid when they felt like it.

Professor Dumbledore continued, 'It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I must warn you to give them no reason to harm you and stay out of their way. The Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl should make sure that no pupil gets on the wrong side of a Dementor.'

Percy was Head Boy this year, Belle glanced up the table to where he was sitting. He had puffed out his chest so that his badge could be seen perfectly. He glanced around proudly, making himself known as the Head Boy. She couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous actions. George leaned in closer to Belle and whispered in her ear, 'His badge actually says 'Big Head Boy'. Fred and I charmed it before we got on the train.'

Belle laughed, 'That's genius! I can't believe nobody has told him yet. He'll look like a right idiot,' she said.

'That was the point,' George replied. Belle laughed in response.

'Now, on a happier note,' Dumbledore began, 'I am pleased to introduce two new teachers to our ranks this year. Our Defence Against he Dark Arts this year will be, Professor Lupin, who has kindly agreed to fill the position.'

The general applause was half-hearted and dull. Belle and majority of her friends who had been in her compartment along with Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to be the only pupils clapping enthusiastically. Professor Lupin stood up and bowed politely, he smiled graciously towards the Gryffindor table.

'Look at Snape!' Belle heard Ron hiss.

She turned around, 'Now, Ron. Why on earth would we want to do that? We all know that he loathes anything with a heart and he isn't very nice to look at,' Belle said. Ron, Harry and everyone who has heard her comment, laughed. She turned around to face the front and glanced at the Potions Master, he seemed to be glaring detestably towards Professor Lupin who had returned to his seat.

As the applause for Professor Lupin died down, Professor Dumbledore spoke once more, 'As to our second new appointment, I am very sorry to say that Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire from teaching, so filling the Care of Magical Creatures post, is none other than our very own Rubeus Hagrid!'

'Hagrid?! Hagrid's our Care of Magical Creatures teacher?! That's brilliant!' Belle shouted and she began clapping, whistling and whooping loudly.

'That's why we got that biting book!' Fred yelled, 'Who else would have got us one?'

Once the clapping had died down, Harry, Ron and Hermione being the last ones to stop, Professor Dumbledore stared speaking again, 'I think that is everything of importance. Let the feast begin!' he said and the gold plates and goblets began to fill themselves with food and drink.

'Yes! Food!' Belle cried, ravenous as she was she began to grab as much food as she could and pile it on her plate. Once she was content with the mound of food she tucked in.

Fred stared across the table at her plate, 'And you say we're bad!' he said, motioning towards himself and George.

'You'll never eat all that!' George exclaimed as he saw the amount of food on Belle's plate.

'Wanna bet?' Belle managed to utter through a mouthful of pasta, she swallowed hastily, 'How much?' she asked George, who was was looking at her with raised eyebrows.

'Are you sure you want to bet on it?' he asked her.

'You're the one who thinks I won't finish it!' Belle exclaimed.

'Fine! Five Galleons,' George said smugly and held out his hand for Belle to take.

She took it gratefully and shook it forcefully, 'Deal,' she said, 'May the best man win,' Belle smirked and returned to her mountainous plate of food.

Time passed and Belle seemed to be burrowing her way through the plate of food at an alarming rate. Fred and George were watching her in disbelief. 'Where does she put it all?' Fred asked George who looked under the table, causing Belle to snort in laughter through a mouthful of peas.

'I honestly don't know. Just don't touch her or she might burst,' George said and elbowed Belle in the ribs.

Belle swallowed the mouthful of food, 'Stop making me laugh, you retard!' she exclaimed and examined her plate. She had one chicken goujon left to eat. She glanced up at Fred who was eyeing her curiously.

'You gonna eat that?' he asked her.

'Pass the sauce, please,' Belle said, ignoring his question and pointing towards the golden dish that was filled with tomato sauce.

Fred reached the small dish over to her and watched as she dipped the chicken into the splodge of sauce on her plate, 'How do you do it? I really can't understand how you eat so much. I mean … look at you! You're a stick!' Fred exclaimed.

Belle smiled and put the last piece of chicken in her mouth, she chewed for a while and once she had swallowed it she spoke, 'Done! Five Galleons please, George,' she said holding out her hand.

'Tell us how you do it first!' George said, keeping the five gold coins out of her reach.

'I have a high metabolism – I burn energy faster,' Belle shrugged and continued to hold out her hand, she wiggled her fingers expectantly. George reluctantly placed the gold coins in her outstretched hand. 'Thank you,' Belle said politely.

Once the last morsels of pudding disappeared off the golden platters, Dumbledore stood up and told them all that it was time to go to bed. Belle stood up uneasily, clearly the amount of food she had ate was weighing her down.

'You alright there, Belle? Hope you don't need a lift up the stairs,' George mocked her as they dandered out of the Great Hall where they met Fred at the foot of the marble stairs.

'Well, I wouldn't want to lift her up the stairs! She might squash me with her humongous weight,' Fred teased her, and poked her gently in the stomach.

'Very funny, guys,' Belle said and rolled her eyes at their antics.

'We're only kidding, Bells. You'll never be of a humongous weight, you're as light as a feather,' George said and hoisted her onto Fred's back.

'I don't need to be carried! I'm not a child,' Belle said stubbornly, slid of Fred's back and began to run up the marble stairs. When she reached the top she turned around and said, 'And no, I did not need a lift up the stairs,' she said and stuck her tongue out at the twins as they ran up the stairs after her. Belle spun around on the spot and sprinted off up another flight of stairs.

'Of course she's not a child,' Fred said to his twin, 'Children don't stick their tongues out, do they George?'

'You're right, Fred. How about we get her with a prank tomorrow? Show her how big a kid she really is,' George suggested.

Fred grinned, 'You know, George. I like the way you think.'

**IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I LAST UPDATED!!! SO SORRY! My computer decided to die … bitch ¬_¬ Anyway, Reviews as always are always appreciated! Many thanks to those special reviewers who seem to review all of my stories! Umm …. what else? Yes, constructive criticism is always good. Tori xo**


	4. Chapter Three

x~Chapter Three~x

'Great. Just bloody great. First day back and look what we've got,' Belle groaned as she examined her timetable. 'Double Potions with that slimy git,' she glanced up at the staff table towards Professor Snape. 'Divination with that mad bat with the glasses. History of Magic – well, at least I can catch up on my sleep,' she said with a small smile. 'And Transfiguration last thing.'

'Transfiguration shouldn't be that bad,' Angelina said briskly. 'McGonagall usually has a good lesson lined up.'

Belle shrugged, 'I guess so. But that's not what I'm worried about,' Angelina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 'It's OWL year, they'll be piling on the homework,' Belle said with a groan.

'As much as I hate to say it,' Fred said as he sat down beside them, 'Miss Jenkins is right. McGonagall especially. She won't hold up on the amount of homework she gives us,' he said picking up a timetable. He scowled as he read it, 'Brilliant,' he said sarcastically.

'Isn't it just,' Belle replied shortly as she buttered herself some toast. She glanced around, 'Where's George?'

'With Lee, Katie and Alicia,' Fred answered subtly. He was about to take a bite out of his toast, but stopped, 'Is it just me. Or has Alicia changed?'

'No Fred. It's not just you,' Angelina answered him.

Belle remained quiet. She, personally did not want to talk about Alicia after the argument the night before, even if Alicia did apologise. She heard laughter from the Entrance Hall and looked up to see who it was. She frowned, 'Speak of the devil,' she said as she shot a contemptuous glance at Alicia who was making her way into the Great Hall with Katie, George and Lee.

'Morning,' George said as he sat down opposite Belle. She smiled in response, George shot her a confused look. 'What's wrong with you this morning?'

Belle narrowed her eyes, 'Nothing. Why?'

'You just didn't look very happy,' George said as he poured milk into his cornflakes. He knew something was wrong. Belle was a morning person; she got up at the crack of dawn and was full of energy. This morning she wasn't as lively.

Belle sighed, 'Well, I was perfectly peachy until I read our timetables,' she said, pushing one over so that George could read it.

His expression grew dull, he glanced up, 'Snape, Trelawny, Binns and McGonagall all in one day!' he exclaimed, 'Someone's got it in for us.' He set the timetable down again with a disgusted look on his face and began to eat his cornflakes.

There was a roar of laughter form the Slytherin table. Belle glanced up. Harry, Ron and Hermione were making there way towards the Gryffindor table. Malfoy seemed to be doing a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit in front of a rather large crowd of Slytherins.

'Hey, Potter! Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter!' shrieked Pansy Parkinson as Harry dropped into a seat beside George.

Belle rolled her eyes, 'I don't know what she's laughing at. Has she seen her face lately? Looks like someone sat on it,' she spat. 'There's your timetables,' she said, her expression softening as she spoke to Harry, Ron who sat down on George's other side and Hermione who dropped in beside Ron. She handed them the three sheets of parchment, 'Hopefully yours are better than ours,' she said.

'Why? What's wrong with yours?' Ron asked as he sent a scornful glance over to the Slytherin table that had burst into laughter again.

'Snape, Trelawny, Binns and McGonagall. All in one day!' George repeated himself. He glanced bewilderedly at Harry's irritated expression. 'What's up with you, Harry?'

'Malfoy, that's what,' Ron said, as he sent yet another glare over to the Slytherin table. Belle glanced over just in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror.

George seen him too, 'Little git,' he said sedately.

'He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementor was in our end of the train, anyway,' Belle said, 'Ran past me when I was out asking what was happening. Looked like he was about to wet himself.'

'Well they aren't terribly nice things to be confronted by, those Dementors,' said George, 'It went all sad and cold …'

'They sort of freeze your insides, don't they?' said Fred, who was pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

'Yeah, but you didn't pass out, did you?' Harry said in a low voice.

'Bella nearly did,' George nodded towards Belle. 'She went all white and faint looking,' he said. 'Just forget about it, Harry. It could have happened to anybody.'

Belle shot Harry a knowing look. He smiled back feebly. He had confided in her last night at the feast and told her that he had fainted. Like George had done, she told him that he shouldn't worry about it and that it could have happened to anyone. Much to Harry's misfortune, word had got around and Malfoy was now making fun of him.

'Remember when Dad had to go to Azkaban, George?' Fred asked his twin but continued his story. 'He said it was the worst place he had ever been. The Dementors sucked out all the happiness out of the place and when he got out he was all weak and trembling, he looked awful,' he said, grimacing in remembrance.

'Most of the prisoners go mad in there,' George informed them. 'They just can't cope,' he said.

Belle smirked, 'Speaking of mad. I was talking to Oliver last night, guess who the fist game of the season is against? _Slytherin_,' she said smugly and glanced over at their table. 'Malfoy will be laughing on the other side of his face once we thrash them by a couple of hundreds,' she said.

'You're determined,' George laughed.

Belle gaped at him, 'Of course I am! I'm not going to let those slimballs win the House Cup!' she said disgustedly. 'That would be … unbearable,' she said with a grimace.

'Too right,' Harry said bluntly as he helped himself to some sausages.

Hermione was examining her timetable, 'Ooh, look, we're starting some new subjects today!' she said excitedly.

Belle glanced over at her friend, 'It's not really anything to be excited about, Hermione,' she smirked. 'What new classes are you taking?' she asked interestedly.

'Divination, M-'

'No, no, no. Wait till you hear this!' Ron interrupted. '_This morning at nine o'clock,_ Hermione has Divination, Muggle Studies and wait for it … Arithmancy! Someone's messed up your timetable! You can't be in three places at once,' Ron exclaimed, looking bewilderedly at Hermione's timetable.

'Oh don't be stupid, Ronald,' Hermione said shortly. 'I've already told you, I'll manage. I've fixed everything with Professor McGonagall,' she said, gesturing for him to pass her the jam.

'But how-'

'I'll manage.'

'But you didn't even listen to my question!'

'Why do you even care anyway? So what if I'm studying more subjects than you,' Hermione snapped, glaring at Ron.

'Well, if you don't mind me saying,' Belle interrupted intentionally, 'Arithmancy is really good, it's very interesting. I'm sure you'll like it, Hermione,' she said, reassuring her friend. Being close friends with the twins meant that Belle had known Ron since before he started Hogwarts. She became friends with Harry and Hermione immediately. Over the last year she had grown especially close to Hermione, who being the only girl in their 'little group' sometimes sought out female company from time to time and was willing to spend it with Belle.

'Thanks, Belle,' Hermione said gratefully. 'I'm also taking Ancient Runes, which I'm not sure was a good idea. Maybe I am taking too many subjects,' she furrowed her eyebrows.

'I take Ancient Runes too, as well as Care of Magical Creatures,' Belle told her. 'Overall, I'm taking two subjects more than these morons,' she glanced between Fred and George. 'It just means that I don't have as many frees,' she shrugged and checked that no one was listening to their conversation. 'But I'm struggling to understand how you're going to attend all of your classes,' Belle said quietly, leaning across the table towards Hermione with her eyebrow raised.

Hermione pouted, but it was clear that she was hiding something, 'Like I said to Ron, I fixed everything with McGonagall,' she said quietly and calmly.

'Right,' Belle said slowly. 'But how? Are you taking night time classes?' she asked inquisitively.

Hermione tutted but smiled, 'Don't be silly. I need that time to study and do homework,' she said. 'I will manage perfectly fine, Belle.' She rolled her eyes at Belle's expectant expression, 'And no. No matter how many times you may ask me, I'm not telling you how McGonagall fixed everything.'

'Okay, fine! I won't ask you,' Belle said, sitting up and holding her hands up guiltlessly. 'But if I happen to find out one way or another, I won't tell a soul,' she said, holding her hand to her heart.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, 'You do realise that I swore to McGonagall that I wouldn't tell anyone how I'm getting to all of my classes … and if she found out that you knew-'

'Hermione. Do you trust me?' Belle asked her.

'Of course I trust you, Belle. You're one of my closest friends,' Hermione said.

'Then believe me when I say I would not to anything to damage your reputation,' Belle said with a smile.

Hermione sighed, 'Fine,' she said and glanced at her watch. 'I think we should go now,' she said to Harry and Ron who were finishing off their breakfast. 'It might take us at least ten minutes to find the North Tower,' she said checking her timetable.

'May I correct that,' Belle interrupted, 'It'll take you ten minutes to find it _and_ about twenty minutes to climb the stairs,' she said with a smirk as she glanced at Harry's and Ron's horrified faces.

'What?!' Harry said, nearly choking on his toast.

Hermione was off her seat currently pulling Ron to his feet, 'We'd better hurry; we don't want to be late for our very first class!' she said urgently. 'C'mon Harry!' she said pulling the scruff of Harry's neck and urging him to get off his seat. She rushed off towards the Entrance Hall, Ron following her.

Harry grimaced and grabbed a piece of toast, 'See you all later,' he said and ran off after Hermione and Ron.

'Say hello to Sir Cadogan for me!' Belle called after him before she began to laugh. 'Twenty minutes to climb a stairs! They are so gullible,' she laughed.

'That was harsh,' George said.

'But it was funny, wasn't it! Harry's and Ron's faces were priceless!' Belle said, grinning.

'They'll kill you later, you know,' Fred said, grinning at the thought.

'No they wouldn't! They'll thank me. Because of me they're going to be slightly early for their first class of the year,' Belle said with a shrug. 'Ugh. It's Divination too. Double period with that old bat.'

'You know, Belle,' Angelina said. 'I never noticed how nice you are to other people,' she said with a chuckle.

'But you can't disagree, Trelawny _is_ an old bat,' Belle retorted, as she bent down and grabbed her bag from beneath the table. 'C'mon fellow Gryffindors,' she said as she climbed off the bench. 'We best not be late for the Grease Monkey. I don't want a detention on the first day back.'

~xXx~

'You're late,' Professor Snape sneered as Belle appeared in the doorway of the dark and dreary dungeon. The twins followed closely behind her.

Belle glared at him, 'No we are not. The bell only rang a few seconds ago!' she exclaimed as she walked into the dungeon. Only half the class were seated, the rest were nowhere to be seen. 'And as far as I can see, we aren't the only ones _slightly_ late.'

'I would appreciate it if you would stop being so rude, Miss Jenkins,' Snape said coldly. 'Kindly find yourself a seat,' he said as he gestured to the remaining tables that were left. He watched them closely as Belle, the twins and Angelina trudged into the dungeon. 'Preferably out of my sight,' he added acidly.

'Stupid, fat, greasy git,' Belle muttered as she walked to the back of the room where they usually sat.

'What was that, Jenkins?' Snape snapped.

Belle smirked and turned to face the Potions Master, 'Nothing, Professor Snape,' she said with a smug look on her face. She turned back, walked over to the table where George was seated and sat down beside him.

Snape glared meaningfully at her, 'It better have been nothing, Miss Jenkins,' he leered, 'Or you might have found yourself in a detention already. First day back, what a shame. ' His lips curled upwards in a smirk. Belle _despised_ him. 'Not that you are unfamiliar with receiving a few here and there. Isn't that true, Miss Jenkins?'

'Yes, Professor. You see, I just love spending time scrubbing floors and polishing trophies,' Belle replied with venom in her voice.

'Clearly. Or maybe you just like to torment you elders,' Snape sneered. 'It must run in the family, your elder brothers being no exception to being corruptive, pestiferous and infuriating children.'

'You forgot loving, kind and carefree,' Belle said. 'Oh, wait, I guess you don't recall anyone in my family ever showing you respect or being kind to you. I wonder why?' she spat. Clearly her relationship with Snape was going to get far worse. She was undoubtedly the most capable in the class, this coming from her mother who was awarded 'Outstanding' in both her OWL's and NEWT's. Yet with Belle's pleasure of tormenting Snape, thus resulting in him treating her unfairly, he continued to give her low marks. But that wasn't going to stop her from making his life hell.

Snape blinked vehemently at her, 'You are treading on very thin ice, Miss Jenkins. One more contemptuous word from you and I will put you in detention for a month … at the _very_ _least_.' Flint sniggered ruthlessly. Belle glared back at Snape, staring daringly into his black lifeless eyes.

Snape narrowed his eyes, 'Now before we begin,' he said, looking away and sweeping over to his desk, 'I think it is appropriate to discuss the important examinations that you will be sitting next June. During this you will prove how much you have learned about the composition, uses and depth of magical potions,' he said glancing around the classroom. 'Unintelligent as most of this class are, I will be expecting the majority of you to achieve an 'Acceptable' or higher … anyone receiving lower will have to endure my dissatisfaction,' he said, blatantly glaring in Fred and George's direction.

'After this year, obviously, many of you will discontinue studying Potions,' Snape continued, 'I take only the students of best capability onto NEWT level. Which I am very sad to say, some of us will definitely be saying goodbye. But before this euphoric moment is upon us we have another year to complete. I advise you to work your hardest, try to show whatever potential you have, may that be very little or none at all and maintain a high level of effort throughout the year. I may warn you, I am very expectant of my OWL students.'

'Today,' Snape went on, 'You will be mixing a potion that regularly comes up in the Ordinary Wizarding Levels; the Draught of Peace. This potion calms and soothes anxiety of the drinker. If you are too … _charitable_ with the ingredients you may put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep. So you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing, if that is at all possible,' Snape drawled. 'As usual the ingredients you will find in the store-' he pointed his wand towards the black door at the side of the room, 'The ingredients and method are on the board-' he flicked his wand quickly and they appeared on the board in white chalk. 'You have an hour and a half … you may begin.'

After an hour even Belle was still struggling to be so precise in adding her ingredients. The room was warm and humid, her hands were sweaty and she could feel her hair getting frizzier as time went on. She sighed wrathfully, Snape couldn't have picked a more difficult potion to try and concoct on the first day back. She glanced around the room, she watched George as he stirred his potion counter-clockwise. She absent-mindedly counted for him.

'Wait, George, stop stirring,' Belle said, stopping his hand. 'You're only supposed to stir it three times. Not twenty,' she laughed, and pointed towards the board.

'Well okay then, Miss Smarty-Pants,' George said, he scratched his head, 'What do I do now?'

Belle glanced up at the blackboard, 'Allow it to simmer for seven minutes.'

George grinned, 'Great, now I can take a break and watch you work,' he said, sitting down on his stool and leaning back against the wall. Belle raised her eyebrow suspiciously. 'What?' he asked her. Belle looked at him knowingly. 'Don't be silly, I won't do anything.' Belle blinked disbelievingly. 'Fine, I promise I won't touch your potion,' George said, holding his hands up.

'Can I just ask why you're only on the third line of instructions?' Belle asked him as she turned her attention to her own potion. 'I'm on the last line and we still have about twenty minutes to go.'

'Well aren't you just special, Jenkins,' Marcus Flint interrupted, he grinned evilly.

Belle watched him suspiciously, 'What do you want?' she spat.

'Oh, nothing,' Flint growled, looking her up and down.

'Then piss off,' Belle snapped irritatedly.

Flint raised his eyebrows, 'Now, now Jenkins. Language.'

Belle snorted, 'What bit of piss off do you not understand?'

'I take it that I'm not welcome then,' Flint snarled, 'See you around, Jenkins,' he said and turned around to face the front. Belle rolled her eyes. 'Oh, wait. You forgot to add this,' Flint smirked and dumped two whole Valerian roots into her potion.

Belle gaped at her now fizzing potion, she glanced up at Flint, 'YOU IDIOT! YOU _NEVER_ ADD WHOLE VALERIAN ROOTS TO HELLEBORE! IT'LL JUST – '

Belle's cauldron began to bubble violently. 'Who's potion is making that ungodly noise?!' Snape yelled from the front of the classroom. Belle stood wide-eyed at the cauldron before her, she grabbed George and pulled him to the ground. There was an almighty bang and Belle's cauldron exploded forcefully. Screams and yells came from the other students as they were splattered with the potion.

'WHO DID THIS?!' Snape roared from the front of the classroom as he surveyed the monstrous mess before him. Belle gulped. She knew she was in for it now, there was no way that Snape would believe her that Flint had added Valerian roots to her potion. 'JENKINS! WEASLEY! GET UP!' Snape bellowed.

George got to his feet, he pulled Belle up with him. Belle fliched and looked the furious Snape in the eye. 'WHOSE POTION WAS THAT?!' Snape thundered, his voice echoing through the dungeons.

Belle bit her lip, 'M-Mine, Professor,' she said quietly, keeping eye contact with Snape.

Snape sneered, 'Well, well. I should have known,' he said coldly. 'Detention. My Office. Friday evening. Now clear this mess up,' he said.

'WHAT?! This wasn't may fault!' Belle yelled at Snape who had his back turned. 'FLINT,' she pointed at the sniggering Slytherin sitting in front of her table who was now covered in a light grey liquid, 'PUT TWO WHOLE VALERIAN ROOTS IN MY POTION!'

Snape turned to face her, 'Why might I ask would he do that, Miss Jenkins?'

'Because he's an irresponsible, idiotic git, who hates Gryffindors!' Belle snapped, throwing a deathly glare at Flint. 'Everyone with at least some knowledge of Potions knows that you never add a whole Valerian root to anything that has Hellebore in it, because the juice of the Valerian root reacts with it!' she shouted hoarsely.

'You seem to know an awful lot about this, Miss Jenkins,' Snape said coldly as he strutted towards her. 'This knowledge of yours seems to be against you, it obviously points the blame at yourself.'

'Just because I despise you doesn't mean to say I don't listen in your class,' Belle retorted. 'Even when I do something right you still manage to find something utterly ridiculous to comment on. You are a biased, unfair – '

'You may save your whining for someone who cares, Miss Jenkins. Detention, Friday night. Do not forget,' Snape sneered. He flicked his wand and a cloth dropped into Belle's hands. He watched her as she looked at the cloth in disbelief. 'Well? What are you waiting for? Get to work.' He back swooped towards his desk.

Belle glared angrily at him and launched the cloth at the back of his head, 'NO! You can clear it up and why don't you wash your hair while you're at it, you slimy git!' she shouted.

~xXx~

'McGonagall's gonna murder me,' Belle muttered as they walked along the corridor to Transfiguration. 'I bet Snape has told her what I did. I bet he has.'

George laughed, 'Who cares! It was hilarious!' he said and patted Belle on the back forcefully before putting his arm around her.

'Well, I aim to entertain,' Belle sighed with a feeble smile. But her smiled turned to a glare, 'I can't believe that that horrible, slimy, greasy bugger has given me a week's worth of detentions! Did you see how much he gave us for homework too?! Three and a half rolls of parchment on the properties of _moonstone. _It probably only has one bloody property!'

Fred chuckled, 'You're probably the most popular person from Gryffindor now,' he said. 'No on else would have the guts to through a cloth at that git.'

'Except maybe Harry,' Belle added.

'No, Harry wouldn't throw a cloth at him. He'd probably do something worse,' George said, 'Like the jelly legs curse, bat bogey hex or – or if he's really mad at him maybe something much more … _evil_.'

'An Unforgivable possibly?' Fred said.

'Don't be stupid! Harry probably doesn't even know any Unforgivables, Fred. He's third year remember,' Belle said as they breached McGonagall's classroom. Belle gulped, 'Maybe I should just pretend I'm sick. Then she wouldn't be able to brutally murder me,' she said, almost whispering.

'Oh, c'mon you big scaredy-cat,' Fred said, pushing Belle through the door. 'Afternoon, Professor!' he said merrily. Belle smiled pleasantly towards her Professor who was sitting on her desk in her Animagus form. 'See nothing to worry about,' Fred whispered in her ear.

'Yet,' Belle retorted as she sat down beside Angelina.

McGonagall jumped off the desk and resumed to her usual form, 'Now before we begin class today. I feel that it is important to discuss your OWL's,' she began. 'You cannot pass an OWL without serious application, practice and study. I believe that everyone in this class can pass their Transfiguration examination and receive a good grade, but you must maintain a high level of effort throughout this year. Now today we will start with Vanishing Spells. They are not as difficult as Conjuring Spells but are among the hardest spells you will be tested on.'

McGonagall waved her wand and summoned a small box onto her desk, 'Here are your snails that you are to vanish,' she said, waving her wand again causing snails to zoom out of the box and land on each table.

Belle found the Vanishing Spells strangely challenging, but after her fourth try she managed to vanish the whole snail. Professor McGonagall awarding her five points for perfecting it. Beside her Angelina had spent a whole double period attempting to improve her results, and fifteen minutes towards the end of the class managed to fully vanish her snail.

Belle leaned back and turned her head, 'Well? Did you guys vanish your snails?' she asked Fred and George who were sitting behind them.

'Nope,' George replied simply, 'We gave up half an hour ago.'

Belle laughed, 'You do realise that McGonagall will probably make you practise it for homework,' she said knowingly.

'Well that just means we'll have homework and you won't then, won't it?' Fred said, with a cheeky grin.

'Yes, it will,' Belle said, 'It also means that I can spend my time doing whatever I want,' she smirked and turned around to face the front once more.

Fred's eyes narrowed mischievously, 'You know, George. We still haven't pranked Belle yet,' he said quietly.

George's eyes widened, 'You're right!' he exclaimed quietly. 'We better be careful though, McGonagall might see us,' he said, glancing to the front where Professor McGonagall was seated at her desk.

'Aw she'll never notice,' Fred said, glancing up at McGonagall who was scribbling away, oblivious to the noise from the pupils surrounding her. 'Right, can you think of any prank we can use on Belle?'

'Change the colour of her hair? Itching powder? Tickling charm?' George suggested.

'Ah! Let's turn her hair pink! She hates pink,' Fred said, reaching for his wand. He picked it up, held it readily towards the back of Belle's head and muttered a short spell. He chuckled at the sight of Belle's bubblegum pink hair.

'Brilliant,' Fred and George said simultaneously, high-fiving.

Belle glanced at Angelina, who was staring wide eyed at her, 'What?' she asked confusedly. Angelina did not respond, but began to fumble in the pocket of her robes eventually bringing out a small mirror and handing it to Belle. Belle gaped at her reflection in the mirror, 'My hair, it-it's _pink_!' she exclaimed.

'Miss Jenkins, What on earth – ' Professor McGonagall blinked incredulously at the sight of seeing one of her pupils with bright pink hair. 'What happened to your hair?' she asked.

'I don't know,' Belle said bluntly, but she discreetly glanced around at the grinning red haired twins sitting behind her.

McGonagall looked at her oddly, 'Right, well, class dismissed. And those of you who did not succeed in vanishing your snail, practise this in your own spare time,' she said getting out of her seat, wandering over to the door and opening it. 'Miss Jenkins, would you like your hair back to normal?' she asked Belle awkwardly.

'Please, Professor,' Belle said as she packed up her bag. She shot a glare back at Fred and George who were still grinning at their handy work. Once everyone had left the room, Belle walked over to Professor McGonagall's desk.

McGonagall glanced at her peculiarly once more before she waved her wand, 'There, back to normal I hope,' she said, gesturing towards the door. 'Well done on succeeding to perfect the spell today, Miss Jenkins. Not many were able to,' McGonagall said as Belle walked out the door.

Belle smiled, 'Thanks Professor.'

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow, 'And next time, Miss Jenkins when throwing wet cloths at Professor Snape I advise you not to call him a slimy git,' she said, struggling not to smile. 'Then again, you seem to be the only person brave enough to tell him to wash his hair,' she said, a small smirk lingering on her thin lips. Belle stood, flabbergasted. 'Good day, Miss Jenkins,' she said finally and retreated inside her classroom.

**I hope you liked the chapter!! (: Reviews are nice, constructive criticism too! Hope everyone had a good Easter! Tori XO**


	5. Chapter Four

x~Chapter Four~x

' – And she was like 'And I advise you not to call Professor Snape a slimy git' I didn't know what to say! She didn't even give me a detention!' Belle said excitedly to Harry and Ron at the breakfast table the next morning. They were listening attentively to the story, laughing when Belle told them the proper story of how she had hit Snape on the back of the head with the wet cloth. There had been many rumours circulating of what had actually happened.

'She didn't give you a detention?!' Ron asked flabbergastedly, his mouth open exposing his half-chewed toast. Belle wrinkled her nose at the sight, but nodded.

'I would have loved to have seen Snape's face when you told him to wash his hair,' Harry piped in, chuckling to himself. 'I'm surprised he didn't you more detentions to be honest. Only a week's worth for throwing a cloth at him … he must be going tender.'

Belle laughed at Harry's conclusion before changing the subject quickly because said Professor was swooping down the middle of the Great Hall within hearing distance of their conversation. 'So, how was your first day then?' she asked, trying to sound incredibly interested as Snape walked past. She filled the goblet sitting nearest to her with pumpkin juice as Harry and Ron began to tell the tale of their first day back.

Harry glanced at Ron, 'Well, Belle. It just so happens that we were nearly _fifteen minutes_ early for Divination,' he said, as Belle choked on her mouthful of pumpkin juice, spraying it all over the table. She smiled weakly across the table. 'Yes, _fifteen minutes_ early. It's hard to believe isn't it. So, then we had to sit with that weird Trelawny woman for longer than necessary,' Harry said, irritatedly.

Ron took over, 'So then she starts making all these premonitions and stuff – '

'She told me I was going to die a painful death of frostbite on the third of January,' Belle interrupted, glancing between Harry and Ron. 'Coincidently, the sun was shining that day and guess what? I'm still alive,' she said, sounding unenthusiastic and shaking her head.

'Did you have the Grim?' Harry asked her.

'No, she just picked on a couple of people at the start of our first lesson,' Belle explained, before draining the remnants of her goblet and carrying on. 'She took one look at me through those stupid big glasses of hers – ' Ron snorted with laughter,' – and began shaking her head as if in mourning. Then she walks over, grabs my hand and says "Such a shame to lose such a pretty face. I'm afraid you're going to die on the third of January from frostbite, my dear." I didn't know whether to laugh or cry!' Belle said, making a weird face.

'That's ridiculous, no one ever dies from frostbite nowadays,' Hermione snapped annoyedly as she dropped into the seat beside Belle and began filling her plate with food. 'I'm assuming you're talking about Professor Trelawny?'

'Who else makes stupid premonitions?' Harry said, making his thoughts of Trelawny quite clear.

'Good point,' Hermione said, attempting not to smile. 'So, Belle, are the rumours true?' she asked, glancing sidewards towards her friend, Belle grinned. Hermione blinked incredulously, 'You didn't actually throw a cloth at Professor Snape, did you?' Belle nodded, chuckling at Hermione's mortified expression. 'Oh, Belle! I'm surprised he didn't try and get you expelled!'

'I'm sure he tried to, Hermione. But Old Dumbly wouldn't let that happen now, would he?' Belle said, knowingly, taking a brave glance towards the staff table at the front of the Great Hall. Snape was sitting next to Professor Sinistra, his beady eyes scuttling about their sockets as he glanced quickly around the room. Suddenly, he stopped and set his gaze on Belle, she quickly turned around, grabbed one of Hermione's slices of toast and began to eat it. Hermione looked at her bewilderedly. 'Sorry, Snape was watching me. I think that he thought I was up to something,' she said simply, setting the piece of toast back on Hermione's plate.

'Oh, oh that's okay .. um .. you can eat the rest of that if you want,' Hermione said, discreetly shifting the half-eaten piece of toast to the edge of her plate.

'Oh no it's fine, Hermione! You eat away,' Belle said, waving an airy hand. Her eyes glittered mischievously, a small smile made it's way onto her face and she began fumbling in the pockets of her robes, attempting not to smirk she pulled out a little, squirming, white mouse. Hermione shrieked and jumped away from Belle, almost knocking all the contents off of her plate. ' Jeez 'Mione, it's only a mouse,' she said, dangling the mouse by the tail for Hermione to see.

'Where did you get that thing?' Hermione asked her disbelievingly.

'Saved it from being Mrs Norris' breakfast,' Belle answered simply, letting the little mouse scurry up her arm. She began laughing maniacally, ideas had sprung to mind. Harry and Ron were watching her suspiciously, 'I'm going to put the Imperius Curse on the mouse,' she said devilishly, answering their expressions.

'You can't do that!' Hermione said sharply, 'It's an Unforgivable!'

'I was joking, Hermione,' Belle said, rolling her eyes. 'I'm just going to let the little fella' go for a wander,' she said, bending down towards the floor and dropping the mouse. She watched it as it scurried under tables and people's feet. Suddenly, there was a shriek, much like Hermione's. Belle watched as some Ravenclaw began dancing around, waving her arms about like a lunatic. This caused all of the Ravenclaw's friends to do the same, it became like an infectious dance. Eventually the whole hall bar Belle, Hermione, Harry and Ron where jumping around, waving their hands in the air and screaming. Belle laughed, 'Well, at least now we all know how to start a party.'

'Uh .. party over, Belle,' Ron said dismally, 'Percy's coming.'

Belle frowned and glanced to the entrance of the Great Hall. Ron was right, Percy was storming between the tables, he didn't look happy. Well, not that he normally did anyway. He stopped abruptly where Harry and Ron where sitting. 'Good morning, Percy!' Belle said enthusiastically.

'You haven't seen Fred and George anywhere, have you, Belle?' Percy asked her. Belle scowled, not even a decent good morning from him. 'They've stolen my Head Boy badge,' he said haughtily, standing upright and glancing around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the twins. 'I thought I'd give them –'

'Sorry, Perce. Haven't seen them anywhere,' Belle said, plainly.

Percy looked exceedingly disappointed. 'Well,' he began snootily, 'If you do happen to see them, which I think you shall, tell them I would like my Head Boy badge back.' And with that he strode off and out of the Great Hall with his nose held high in the air.

'Stupid, big-headed ponce,' Belle muttered, glaring darkly after him. 'Who does he think he is? Strutting around like the king of the castle.' She glanced back at Harry and Ron, Harry was trying not to crack a smile, Ron on the other hand was almost shaking with laughter. Hermione did not look amused. 'I'm sorry, but it's true,' Belle said bluntly, grabbing a napkin from the middle of the table. 'Better take some food for the twins before it all disappears,' she muttered to herself as she snatched up four pieces of toast.

'They're probably hiding from him,' Ron said, glancing around as if to find them in the hall.

'Do you blame them?' Belle asked.

'No,' Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

'Exactly,' Belle said, getting off the bench, grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. She picked up the napkin wrapped pieces of toast and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before putting it in her bag. 'Well guys, I best be off. Defence of the Dark Arts first thing, don't want to be late for that,' she said, with a knowing look. 'See you all later!' Bell said, waving the pieces of toast before walking out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall.

Belle walked through the Entrance Hall, over the white marble tiles and up the stairs. She got quite a few stares from people passing, but then again, she did have four slices of toast in her hands. She made her way up three more flights of stairs before eventually turning off down a corridor. When she eventually made it to her Defence Against the Dark Arts room, the door was already open. She peered inside, Professor Lupin was sitting at his desk. She walked into the classroom, 'Morning, Professor,' she said cheerfully, taking a seat at one of the desks a few rows back from the front.

Professor Lupin looked up and smiled, 'Good morning, Belle. Looking better today I see,' he said, setting down his quill and getting out of his chair, walking closer to where Belle was sitting before sitting on top of one of the desks.

'I feel much better too, Professor. I think that chocolate must have helped,' Belle replied, setting the four napkin wrapped pieces of toast on a desk either side of her. Lupin eyed her carefully, Belle looked up, 'Oh, they're not for me,' she said. 'They're for my friends, they weren't at breakfast this morning so I thought I might grab them something before everything disappeared.'

'Most thoughtful of you,' Professor Lupin said, glancing towards the door of the classroom. 'Is everyone normally this late? Or are you just always early?' he asked interestedly.

'I think I'm just always early – I'm a morning person, you see,' Belle explained. 'My friends hadn't even woken up when I went down for breakfast. But you see, Professor … the earlier you are for breakfast, the nicer the food is,' she said, before pointing towards the pieces of toast. 'I mean, nobody wants to eat cold toast.'

Professor Lupin chuckled, 'I quite agree, Belle,' he said, raising to his feet and wandering over to his desk. 'Now, this year is mostly about revision over topics but you will be studying the Unforgivables, seeing as you didn't study them last year. But, I hope you don't mind me asking your opinion?' he asked.

'Fire away, Professor,' Belle said, eagerly.

'You don't think a Boggart would too simple to start with?'

'Oh, don't be ridiculous, Professor,' Belle said with a grin. Professor Lupin laughed at her statement. 'No, honestly, I don't. It would be a great way to start the year, it's always fun seeing what you're afraid of most. Although for some it can be most traumatizing,' she said, reminiscing back to third year when Alicia burst into tears at the sight of her Boggart.

'I must say I have to agree with you, Belle,' Lupin said, a slight grimace appeared on his face. He paused for a while before speaking once more. 'I always dread it because there is always someone who might become hysterical at the sight of their Boggart,' he said frowning, suddenly he glanced up. 'Ah, nice of you to join us,' he said, welcoming them. Belle glanced around, Fred, George, Lee Alicia, Katie and Angelina were standing in the doorway of the classroom. 'Do take a seat,' Professor Lupin said.

'It's nice to see that you don't have any pictures of yourself up, Professor,' Fred said as he and George waltzed through the classroom. 'Lockhart had about twenty pinned to the walls – bloody ponce,' he said, sitting at the desk beside Belle before glancing down at the toast and furrowing his eyebrows.

'Why thank you, Mr Weasley,' Professor Lupin said with a small smile, 'I really don't see the point in having pictures of myself up, you see enough of me in class,' he said quietly.

'Who's this for?' George asked, pointing at the slices of toast sitting on his desk.

'You,' Belle answered simply before frowning slightly as the toast remained untouched. 'Don't you want it?' she asked him.

'I've already had breakfast,' George replied.

'When? I left the Great Hall ten minutes ago and you weren't there,' Belle said, turning so that she was facing the red-headed twin. 'That's why I brought you and Fred the toast – I thought you hadn't had breakfast because you were hiding on Percy.'

'Why would we be hiding on Percy?' Fred asked, joining into the conversation.

'You stole his Head Boy badge,' Belle said, growing suspicious and glancing between the twins. 'He asked me this in the Great Hall if I had seen you because you had it.'

Fred and George glanced between one another bewilderedly. 'We don't have his badge,' George said, a grin appeared on his face, ' But we congratulate whoever did nick it. Bloody good sportsmanship if I do say so myself.'

Belle furrowed her eyebrows, 'That still doesn't explain how you got breakfast though,' she said.

'We went to the kitchens,' Fred informed her, taking his Defence Against the Dark Arts book from his bag and setting it noisily on the desk. 'It was Alicia's idea to start with, so we have her to thank for the delicious breakfast.' Belle's happy mood had disappeared and her expression turned sour. She huffed and folded her arms. Fred raised his eyebrow, 'What's wrong with you, grumpy-drawers?'

'Oh nothing, I'm just so glad you had a nice breakfast with perfect Miss Alicia and her perfect personality,' Belle said in a sarcastic tone. 'I wonder, did you notice how she didn't invite me to her cosy wee breakfast party? I hope to God she choked on her cornflakes …'

'She didn't have cornflakes, she had –',

'I don't actually care what Miss Personality had for her breakfast,' Belle interrupted George, loosing her patience. 'And you didn't even thank me for my thoughtfulness of getting you breakfast!' she whined, a sullen look glazing across her face.

'Thank you, Belle,' Fred and George said simultaneously, kissing her cheeks.

Belle smirked, but rolled her eyes, 'It's a bit late for that.'

'Better late than never,' Fred said bluntly.

Everyone had arrived and taken their seats, Professor Lupin was now standing at the front of the class. 'Now, you may put all your books away. You will not be needing them today, but remember to bring them every other day,' Professor Lupin said. 'Today, just to brighten things up and get off to a good start, we shall be looking at Boggarts. Now I happen to know that there is a Boggart in the wardrobe in the Staff Room, so we shall be attempting to banish our Boggart from there.' He began to walk towards the door of the classroom, 'Now if you will all follow me … and remember to bring your wands,' he said, glancing back briefly.

'I like this guy already,' Fred said, clapping his hands enthusiastically as he, Belle and George began to walk towards the door of the classroom, following the majority of the class. 'Who'd you go to breakfast with then, Belle?'

'No one,' Belle answered simply. 'Harry and Ron were already down there so I sat with them. And then Hermione appeared. And then I let a mouse loose in the Great Hall … Ha! You missed Flint screaming like a girl,' she said smugly. 'That's what you get for running off on bloody tea parties with Miss Personality.'

'It wasn't a tea party, Belle,' George said.

'I was only taking the piss, George,' Belle replied jokingly with a chuckle.

'Well _stop_ taking the piss, Belle' George snapped bluntly. 'What have you got against Alicia anyway? She's a nice person and she_ has_ got a personality,' he said scrutinisingly.

Belle gaped at George, hurt by his comments and sudden harshness. 'Fine,' she snapped, glaring at him. 'It's obvious you don't like my joking around any more. Maybe you prefer Alicia's sense of humour now, is that it? Well why don't you go and talk to her then? Seeing as she is a really nice person and has a great bloody personality,' Belle said wrathfully and stormed away from the twins.

The walk to the Staff Room was quiet and tensional for Belle. She would never normally fight with George, it was usually Fred she would have little arguments with. But even then, they never remained silenced towards one another for a prolonged period of time. They would shout, get everything out in the open and then hug it out. Simple. But with George, she didn't know how to solve this argument because she never fought with him. Belle followed Professor Lupin down winding, desolate corridors, the rest of the class following closely behind. Eventually they reached a room with a large black door. Professor Lupin opened the door, revealing to the class the staff room. It was deserted. He beckoned the class into the room, before closing the door behind him. There were several old and ragged armchairs in the room, a large coffee table, a large wardrobe and quite a few paintings scattered along the walls. The class gathered around the large wardrobe where the Boggart was inhabited.

'Now, before we begin tackling the Boggart,' Professor Lupin began, 'Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?'

Belle stood at the front of the gathering, she raised her hand to which Professor Lupin acknowledged. 'It's a shape-shifter and it takes the form of whatever frightens us most. The way to counteract the frightfulness is by laughter, by imagining something that makes you laugh and therefore forcing the Boggart to assume that thing that you find amusing,' she said, confidently.

'Excellent answer, Belle. Five points to Gryffindor,' Lupin said cheerfully. 'What Belle has said is correct, but can anyone tell me the charm to banish the Boggart?'

Belle raised her hand once more, she wasn't the only one. Professor Lupin chose the other person. 'The charm is _Riddikulus_, Professor,' said the person whose voice Belle recognised immediately. Alicia. Belle rolled her eyes as Alicia glanced in her direction, a small, smug smile plastered across her face as she stood beside George. Belle now hated the girl with a passion.

'Well done,' Professor Lupin said, taking his wand from his pocket. 'I presume you all remember the spell, so let's get cracking. If you all form a line in front of the wardrobe, and begin to think of what you fear most and imagine how you could force it to look amusing,' he said, backing away from the wardrobe as the class formed a line. Belle got into the line behind Angelina and Katie. 'All ready?' Professor Lupin asked, before waving his wand and opening the wardrobe.

Lisa Armour was first up, she stood before the wardrobe awaiting the Boggart. It emerged from the wardrobe as a man with severed limbs and blood pouring from his mouth and eyes. She quickly reacted, and shouted Riddikulus. The bloodied man began to tap dance, eventually losing his head which began to roll across the floor. Next up was Samuel Martins, he walked slowly towards the Boggart which immediately transformed into a woman with long, black hair and ghostly features. A Banshee, Belle thought straight away. The woman opened her mouth, let out a loud scream that popped Belle's eardrums before Samuel muttered the charm and the Banshee began to sing the fluffy sheep song. Katie was up next, the Boggart transformed into a large rat, that began to scurry towards her. She squeaked Riddikulus before the rat got any closer so it got snapped up in a trap. It was Angelina's turn. Before her stood a man, he turned to face her. It was her father. 'You're a failure, Angelina. A failure. You are no daughter of mine.' The carbon copy of Angelina's father said. She shouted Riddikulus and her father began laughing loudly and joyfully. It was Belle's turn now, she didn't know what she was frightened of most. She had never really had time enough to think about it. She walked forward slowly, awaiting the Boggart. It began to spin madly, first a glimpse of her family; staring down ashamedly at her, then her friends with their backs turned to her as if they were ignoring her and finally the Boggart took the shape of the twins lying dead on the floor, blood pouring from their wounds. Belle swallowed hard, she knew it was only a Boggart but it was hard to take in. 'Riddikulus!' she shouted, and instantly the twins got to their feet and began doing a lively jig. Belle laughed at the sight, so did many others in the class. She made her way to the side of the room, to wait with all the others.

'Nice one, Belle,' Angelina said, holding her hand up. Belle grinned and slapped her hand against it. 'Might I just say, we'll never turn our backs on you. You're too cute and annoying to ignore,' she said, teasing her.

'Gee thanks, Angelina,' Belle said in a sarcastic tone before rolling her eyes.

'Well, it was no surprise the twins were your Boggart, I mean – oh, look who's up now,' Angelina said, turning her attention to face the front of the room where the wardrobe was situated. 'Wonder if she'll burst into tears this time? You think she would've learnt by now that it's only a Boggart.' Belle tutted and watched for the outcome.

Alicia had strutted up to the wardrobe, with no fear whatsoever by the looks of things. Eventually the Boggart began to spin, another one like Belle's. Alicia lying dead, lifeless on the floor. Her family, dead. And finally, her standing alone whilst others laughed and joked in the background. She was scared of being left out. Belle glanced sidewards at Angelina who had her eyebrows raised. Alicia skipped towards them, a wide grin on her face. She smiled towards Fred and George on her way past the line. 'Well, that was easy,' she said, glancing between Belle, Angelina and Katie.

'At least you didn't cry this time,' Belle began, not bothering to look at Alicia, 'That would have been embarrassing.' Angelina spluttered, trying not to laugh before attempting to cover it up with a cough. Alicia glared at her, Belle couldn't care less. 'That's a nasty cough, Angelina. You should go see Madame Pomfrey about it,' Belle said, glancing towards her best friend who was grinning. She turned to watch as Fred walked towards the Boggart. It immediately turned into George, dead on the floor. He quickly yelled Riddikulus and George got to his feet and began cartwheeling across the room. Fred threw his head back and laughed before jogging towards them. 'I didn't know George could do cartwheels, Fred,' Belle said, chuckling.

Fred laughed, 'It's amazing the things you can make him do under a little persuasion.'

It was George's turn next, he walked casually towards the Boggart which was still himself cartwheeling in circles. There was a loud crack and the Boggart transformed into Fred lying bloody on the floor, his pupils dilated and wide. Suddenly the Boggart changed again, this time to Belle's surprise, forming herself. The Belle clone was storming towards George, and angry look on her face. 'I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! I _NEVER_ WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!' the clone screamed loudly, throwing her hands in the air. 'H-How could you do that, George?' the Belle clone said, sniffing loudly and rubbing her eyes, tears beginning to fall from them. Belle watched wide-eyed at the copy of her. She was speechless, robbed from the mind the words that would normally fall from her tongue. 'Riddikulus,' George stuttered, waving his wand and the Belle clone began to laugh hysterically and uncontrollably. She fell to the floor, clutching her stomach as she continued to laugh.

Belle stared at the clone of herself laughing on the floor. She was unable to blink, drawn in by the peculiar sight. She continued to stare until George turned around and began to walk towards them. She glanced up, surveying him as he walked towards them. She cocked her head to the side as if to question him, her expression sincere but gentle. A small smile appeared on George's face and he shrugged slightly, 'I told you that you're scary when you're angry,' he said simply, pulling her into a hug. 'Sorry I snapped at you,' he whispered into her hair.

'It's fine,' Belle said, backing out of the hug. 'I shouldn't get tizzied up about her … she means nothing to me anyway.' George shook his head in disbelief but chuckled. 'Well, would you rather I lied?' Belle asked, gazing up at him.

'I guess not,' George said, discreetly glancing over at Alicia who was standing stubbornly with her arms folded and an irritated expression plastered across her face.

Belle furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed George was gazing over her shoulder, she turned around to see what was so interesting. She snorted and folded her arms. 'If she's always going to have that expression on her face she better be careful or it'll get stuck that way,' Belle said, much to George's amusement.

'Aren't you going to give the girl a break?' he asked her.

'Don't be ridiculous, George.'

**Hope you liked the chapter! (: Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated (Y) Tori **


	6. Chapter Five

x~Chapter Five~x

Professor Lupin's classes continued to be one of Belle's favourites. They had begun with the boggart, which, according to their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, was just a fun way to start the grueling year ahead. From their second class onwards, they began to study the Unforgivable Curses and defensive spells,which was tricky, but Belle found it rather enjoyable. Although the rest of September was rather quiet for Belle, it was littered with detentions, given to her by none other than Professor Snape. Unfortunately for Belle, the Potions Master seemed adamant to not forget about her little episode involving a cloth on the first day of the year, and continued to pick on her. As if the 'bullying' from her Potions Professor wasn't enough, Belle was having a hard time trying to deal with Alicia. She tried ignoring her; that didn't work as although she knew Alicia hated her, she was determined to speak to Belle. But Belle knew she had other motives, not just because she was being 'polite'. She had tried being friends; that didn't work at all, as they ended up arguing every time they tried to speak civilly. So, in the end, Belle ended up avoiding her. But the trouble with that was, that she sometimes ended up avoiding the twins as well.

Though, much to Belle's delight, the beginning of October brought with it the start of Quidditch training. Throughout the last week, Oliver had been notifying everyone about the first training session of the season, and now the day had come. It was just after half six in the evening, and Belle was sitting in the common room in front of the fire, adding the finishing touches to her Transfiguration essay. One thing she had definitely been right about was the amount of work that had been set for the fifth years. It was dreadful! There wasn't a day that went by that they weren't assigned an essay, or two. To Belle's right sat Angelina, who was scratching her chin with her quill, and staring at the page of parchment set on the coffee table.

"I'm never going to get it finished," Angelina groaned, as she threw the piece of parchment away in defeat. Belle noticed that her fellow chaser had wrote considerably less than what she had. She sent her a compassionate look. "And, I can't exactly miss the first day of training, can I?"

"Oliver would have your head," Belle said bluntly. "Or worse … kick you off the team and replace you with _Alicia_!" She grimaced at the thought, before glancing at Angelina. "You can copy a bit of my essay later – only because I couldn't bear the thought of _her_ being on the team."

"Gee, thanks – not because I'm your friend or anything!"

"Well, yeah. That too."

Belle scanned over her essay; she reckoned she couldn't make it any better, so decided to pack away all her belongings. She lifted her books, pieces of parchment and quills into a large pile and clambered to her feet, before lifting the pile from the coffee table. She glanced down at Angelina, who was still frantically scribbling away. "Leave it, Ange – I'll help you with it later," she said, as Angelina sighed and muttered something about hating Transfiguration.

After the pair had returned their belongings to their dormitory, changed into their Quidditch gear, and grabbed their brooms, they began to make their way down to the changing rooms where Oliver had asked the team to meet. The team would be exactly the same as last year; no one had left Hogwarts, so there had been no need for Oliver to organise any trials. Belle was anticipating a fun, and enjoyable season of Quidditch in the months ahead. Although, she sensed that as it was Oliver's last year, the training sessions would be intense and drilled. She knew how much the captain wanted to put Gryffindor's name onto the Quidditch Cup.

As it neared seven o'clock, Angeline and Belle began to run towards the changing rooms, determined not to be tardy for the first Quidditch training session of the year. It certainly wouldn't go down well with the captain if they were even seconds late. The took a short-cut over the muddy grass, before they finally reached the changing rooms. Light shone through the frosted windows onto the stone path, and the shadow of someone crossed the path of the window. Upon bursting through the door of the changing room, they found the rest of the team seated quietly. Belle glanced around the room to find the amused faces of Fred, George, Katie and Harry. Oliver on the other hand, did not appear amused in the slightest. The two Chasers mumbled apologies, and trudged into the room; their muddy feet creating footprints on the once shining floor.

When they sat down on the benches, the captain got to his feet. Oliver Wood, was a stocky, well-built seventeen year old, who was in his final year at Hogwarts. He had been the Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch Team since Belle was in second year, and was yet to clinch the Quidditch Cup. The last time Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup was seven years ago, when Fred and George's older brother Charlie had been captain. Desperation was written across Oliver's face as he quietly paced the floor in front of them. "This is my last year, you know," he began, his voice was quiet, unlike his usual, commanding bark, "This is _my last chance _to win the Quidditch Cup. I'm leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year, so I don't get any more chances after that. Gryffindor haven't won the Quidditch Cup for seven years now – "

The door to the changing room suddenly swung open, and Alicia appeared in the doorway. Belle's expression darkened. "Sorry I'm late! Professor McGonagall stopped me to ask how I was settling in," she explained with a large, toothy grin.

Oliver nodded, and replied, "That's alright," as Alicia took a seat on the bench beside Harry.

"_Oh._ So it's alright for her – _who's not even on the team _– to be late, and yet Angie and me get the look of death?" Belle questioned rashly.

"I'm reserve Chaser, actually," Alicia stated sharply.

Belle snorted, "Yeah, key word being _reserve_."

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Oliver ordered gruffly, before sending Belle a 'you know better' look. She rolled her eyes in response. "_I _asked Alicia to attend this meeting because she's missed out on a lot since she left for Africa. Before that – from what I can remember – she was a very skilled Chaser –"

"_Reserve_ Chaser," Belle corrected him, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, thank you, Belle," Oliver said, his voice icy. He sent a contemptuous glare towards the Chaser, who seemed unaffected by his scornful expression. "As I was saying earlier, this is my last year. My last chance to win the Quidditch Cup! I know that the past couple of years have been a bit disastrous, what with injuries, the tournament getting called off last year... But, you know, we have _the best bloody team in the school_!" he said proudly; there was a fire in his eyes.

"There's our three Chasers," Oliver said, pointing to Belle, Angelina and Katie. "Who, in my eyes, are flawless in their game. _Superb_."

Belle couldn't help but blush slightly at Oliver's compliment.

"Then, there's our Beaters," he added, nodding towards Fred and George, who were grinning widely. "Who play the game with such precision and brutality. Truly _unbeatable_."

"Then, our Seeker," Oliver said, staring at Harry with great pride. "Who has astonishing skill, and has _never failed _to win us a match." He glanced around at the team, before he realised he was missing someone,"Oh, and me," he concluded.

"We think you're amazing too, Oliver," Harry said.

"Cracking Keeper!" Fred and George said together.

"And an awesome captain!" Belle added.

"The thing is," Oliver said as he began pacing the room, "We should have had the Quidditch Cup in the bag for the last two years – ever since Harry joined the team. I thought that our name would have been on that cup, but it hasn't … and, this year is the last year that I'll have, to see Gryffindor's name printed on that cup."

Belle was riled up; she was sure the rest of the team felt the same way. She was determined to make sure that Oliver left Hogwarts with a Quidditch Cup under his belt. "We'll do it Oliver!" she said passionately, rising to her feet. She stared at her captain. "This year's _our year_!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Angelina added, pumping her fist in the air.

Suddenly, everyone was up on their feet, shouting a chorus of 'Go, Go Gryffindor'. Team spirit was sky-high; it was obvious that everyone was determined to try their damned hardest, and win the Quidditch Cup. Not just for Gryffindor, but for their committed captain.

It took Oliver a while to calm the team down, "Okay, guys! _Composure_," he said, but it was easy to see that he was trying his best not to grin. "Right, I've got the pitch booked for three nights every week – Tuesday, Thursday and Friday evenings, seven until nine, okay? Everyone must attend, unless of course you have a good reason not to –"

"Detentions?" Belle suggested.

"Detentions," Fred and George added, agreeing with Belle.

"Dates?" Katie said, with a cheeky smile.

Oliver glared at her, "You are _not _allowed to miss training because of a _date_," he said gruffly, rolling his eyes, and shaking his head in disbelief. "Before we go out to training, are there any of you who cannot attend any of the training sessions this week?" he asked, blatantly glancing between Fred, George and Belle.

Fred and George shook their heads. "Belle can't though," Fred informed him with a smirk.

"I can speak for myself, thank you very much," Belle said, glancing briefly at Fred with a slightly sour expression. She sighed, "I, unfortunately, have yet another detention with Snape on Friday at eight o'clock. I _could_ come to training for the first hour...?"

Oliver nodded, "Alright. As long as Snape doesn't mind though..."

"Do you really think I care if Snape minds or not?" Belle said, "I'll be going to training whether he likes it or not!"

"Okay, that's that settled then," Oliver said, before glancing at his watch. "It's half seven now, so we'll train until nine, and see how we're faring – hopefully we won't have lost it all over the summer..."

"We do pay Quidditch over the summer, you know, Oliver," Katie informed him, as she grabbed her broom and swung it over her shoulder.

"Exactly! What do you think we do? Sit at home all day and read?" Belle asked incredulously.

"Well, we'll see when we get out there, won't we?" Oliver replied with a smirk. He walked towards the large trunk containing the Quaffle, the two Bludgers and the Golden Snitch, and hauled it into his arms. "Grab my broom for me would you, Belle?" he asked, nodding towards the Cleansweep 900 which was propped up against the bench.

"Sure thing, captain," Belle replied, as she picked up his broom and followed the rest of the team out of the changing room and onto the pitch. It wasn't yet dark outside, but the sun was setting, so in a matter of time they would be engulfed with darkness. Belle sensed this would be a problem. She followed Oliver into the middle of the pitch. "Oliver... won't it get dark soon?"

"Yes, but that is why we have these," he replied, as he pulled his wand out from his pocket. After saying a short incantation, he pointed his wand towards the stands, and instantly, large beacons of light appeared around the pitch. "You've never noticed these beacons before...?" Belle shook her head. "You mustn't be very observant then – they've been here for years!"

"Maybe I didn't notice them because I was too engrossed in training," Belle shot back, her eyebrow cocked tauntingly.

Oliver laughed, "Maybe." He then turned to the rest of the team who had gathered around him in a circle. "Okay, so we'll start working on the Chasers first, as they are the main component to winning a game – if the Chasers play well in a game, it makes everyone else's job easier. So, we'll start by letting the Chaser's do their thing; accurate, quick passes, before trying to score past me, alright?" Belle, Angelina, Katie and Alicia nodded. "After we've ran through it ten times, we'll introduce the Bludgers. In the meantime, I've brought some golf balls for Harry – Fred, George, I want you throwing them in all directions and speeds for Harry to try and catch, okay? Right – let's get going; Belle, Angie, Katie – I want you to start."

And with that, Oliver mounted his broom, and flew off towards a set of the goalposts. Belle kicked open the trunk, and lifted out the large, red Quaffle. She mounted her Comet 260, kicked off, and flew into the air, the Quaffle tucked under her arm. "Hey! Ange!" she yelled, catching her fellow Chaser off-guard as she lobbed the Quaffle through the air – Angelina dived and caught it by her fingertips.

"Trying to catch me out already, Jenkins?" Angelina taunted, with a smirk, as she gathered the Quaffle under her arm. "Nice try!"

The girls passed the Quaffle quickly, so quickly, it was almost a blur. It was obvious that the girls had been playing together for a while, because they always knew where the other girls would be – there wasn't one inaccurate pass between Belle, Angelina and Katie. Upon approaching the goalposts, Katie took a shot, which was saved by Oliver. This did not dampen the girl's spirits though, for they knew that Oliver was hard to beat; he was the best Keeper in the tournament. After each shot on goal, one of the girls switched with Alicia. She was good; she was fast, and nimble, but her passes weren't as accurate as the other girls. It seemed to be her only flaw. Although, Belle thought otherwise; she thought her personality wasn't great either.

After there had been ten shots on goal, the Bludgers were introduced. "Now, I don't want any injuries, so Fred, George, do try and be careful!" Oliver said, as he flew down towards the trunk, where the Bludgers were struggling against their chains. After abandoning his broom, he knelt down, and unhooked the chain holding the first Bludger; it shot into the air. He studied the black ball as it zoomed through the air – Belle had to duck as it came speeding towards her. "I think we'll only use one tonight," Oliver concluded.

Including the Bludger in the training session went swimmingly; Fred and George were able to keep it under control for the majority of the time they had left. There was one mishap, when George had misjudged a hit, and the black ball went hurtling towards Belle, who screamed and had to roll on her broom to avoid being battered by the crazy Bludger.

As Belle hung upside down on her broom, she laughed. "Na Na Nana Naaaa – you missed, George!" she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I won't miss next time!" George shouted back, waving his bat jokingly.

After that fortunate miss, Oliver decided to call it a night. He helped Fred and George captured the Bludger, and the three of them struggled to put it back in the trunk, whilst the girls helped Harry put all the golf balls back in the bag that Oliver had brought them in. After everything was tidied away, Oliver pulled his wand out of his pocket, and with a wave, the beacons lighting up the pitch slowly disappeared. Belle began to walk back towards the changing rooms with Angelina, and they began to chat about how enjoyable training had been.

"And... _she_ was actually quite pleasant tonight," Angelina said, glancing behind her to make sure Alicia wasn't within hearing distance.

Belle shrugged, "Yeah, she was, I guess."

"Reckon she'll be bearable for the rest of the season...?"

"I'm not counting on it," Belle laughed.

"Well, if she does start a ruckus, it'll be bad for the team morale. And we can't have someone like that on the team – especially not this year when we want to win the Cup so badly."

"True," Belle agreed, nodding her head. "But let's face it, the only person she's going to start a ruckus with is me – she has nothing on the rest of you – but we just don't get on at all. Even this morning in Transfiguration, she just – "

Suddenly, someone poked Belle's sides – she screamed as someone yelled "BOO!" in her ear. She spun around to see George laughing at her frightened expression. "Told you I wouldn't miss next time," he said with a wink. Belle rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. "Sorry I nearly hit you with that Bludger earlier," George said apologetically, as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright," Belle replied quietly, avoiding eye contact with him, as she felt her cheeks growing warmer. 'Why am I blushing? It's only George,' she thought to herself. She swallowed heavily, and glanced at him. "Training was good tonight," she commented.

George nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it was," he said, "You looked amazing out there, by the way." Belle's eyebrows furrowed, and her breath hitched. 'I looked ..._amazing_?' she said to herself. She glanced up at him; his cheeks seemed to be gleaming crimson. "Err – what I meant was – em – y'anno, you did really well – y'anno …_ flying_," George said, stumbling over his words. He glanced down at her, a bashful smile on his face.

Belle giggled, "I know what you meant," she said, before rising up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you. You did very well … _flying_, yourself. And batting that Bludger around... apart from that time you nearly killed me though," she teased.

George laughed, "I said I was sorry!"

"Yes, but before that you scared the living daylights out of me!" Belle replied, mock glaring at him.

George stood in front of her and took both of her hands in his. He gazed down at her, "What must I do to gain Miss Bella Ivy Jenkins' forgiveness?" he asked, with a wide grin and a twinkle in his eye.

Belle paused for a moment, pretending to think. "Hmmm," she murmured, "I think – "

"GEORGE!"

As George looked up at the sudden shout of his name, Belle turned around to see what was going on. She felt slightly disheartened at this untimely interruption. It was Fred who had called his twin's name, and he was currently running towards them, Alicia by his side. "Look!" Fred cried, holding up something which was glinting in the moonlight. "It's Percy's badge! You'll never guess who had it!"

George grinned, but furrowed his eyebrows, "Who?" he asked.

Belle had already figured it out. She glanced towards the blonde who was standing by Fred's side, a triumphant, yet smug expression on her face.

"Alicia!" Fred replied, glancing towards said girl.

George's face brightened up, "No way! How did you get it?" he asked her, interestedly.

Belle's mood had dampened considerably. Trust _Alicia_.

"Well," Alicia began, "Percy was sitting at the table in the Common Room one night about a week ago... and he must have taken his badge off, because when he left to go to bed, it was sitting on the table – he'd obviously forgotten to take it with him! So, I remembered how you two were saying that he had rattled on and on about getting Head Boy, so I took it," she said, grinning and glancing between the twins as if searching for approval.

Belle sneered, "And you kept it for a week...? What were you doing with it? Charming it to say 'Head Girl' so that you could walk around in private with it on, knowing that you'll never become one?" she asked, waspishly.

"No," Alicia snapped, glaring at Belle. "I forgot about it, actually. But, I found it in my trunk whilst I was searching for my Quidditch gear, so I decided to bring it with me to give to Fred and George –"

"Yes, because you wouldn't have seen them at any other time of the day because you're in the same house, and exactly the same classes... that makes sense," Belle replied sarcastically.

"What's wrong, _Bella_?" Alicia taunted, as Belle growled at her calling her by that name. "Jealous that you didn't think of accomplishing what I did?"

"Jealous of you? _In – your – dreams_," Belle growled, glaring vehemently at Alicia. "And anyway, taking Percy's Head Boy badge when it was sitting on a desk unaccompanied by its owner, is _such _an accomplishment... Congratulations, Alicia, you've joined the dark side!" she said, the sarcasm dripping from the tone of her voice.

Alicia snorted, "You think that just because _you're_ best friends with Fred and George, that means that no one else can have a good time with them. Well, newsflash, Belle – they can have a good time with other people as well!" she fired back hotly. "And anyway, everyone knows you're _in love _with George – maybe that's the reason you hold such a tight reign on them...?"

Belle gaped at her. "..._What_?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Belle – you can't hide the truth," Alicia declared sharply.

Belle glanced quickly towards George; he was staring at her, his expression somewhat confused yet content. She turned back to Alicia, "I – I don't know what you're talking about," she said bluntly.

Alicia tutted, "Typical Bella, hiding from the truth."

"I don't hide from _anything_," Bella snarled, bunching her fists. "And _stop _calling me Bella!"

"Yes, because only _George_ gets to call you Bella, isn't that right?" Alicia taunted.

Bella closed her eyes, and squeezed her fists so tightly that her nails were digging into the palms of her hands. "I've had enough of this. I've had enough of _you,_" she said, opening her eyes and staring furiously at Alicia. "You think that you can just come back here and wreck havoc once more, well you've got another think coming. I'd watch your back if I were you, Spinnet – it's not safe for you around here anymore."

**DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNN! Yes, Alicia you got toldddd! AND, I UPDATED! Woooo! I rather enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it! As always, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! If you want to give me some constructive criticism, that's great!Or even just to say hello (: THANKS FOR READING! Tori (:**

**p.s ... I have decided that I'm not updating until I get seven reviews. Sorry to be demanding, but it annoys me, and I'm sure it annoys every other writer on here, that you get so many people adding stories to their alerts, and NEVER reviewing. It only takes a minute to tell me your opinion, whereas it takes at least three to four hours to write a chapter - in some cases, it could be more! So, please take the time to tell me how you feel!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
